Unrequited Love
by Rain and Storm
Summary: I've betrayed you and let you go. Now I regret how much I've been hurting you... The next thing I knew was the silver-haired boy had become my precious tresure... LukaxZero KanamexAki OC YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Hi dear readers it's been a while since I update my stories but you see I was writing the third chapter of "I will find you" that I almost finish when suddenly the idea popped in my head and I just say fuck... I had to write this. You all know I've become obsessed with Luka and Zero as a couple I do not why well yeah I know why... since Luka seems to be the perfect seme always loyal and loving with the one he loves and HE WILL NEVER BETRAY HIS BELOVED like other *cough Kuran bastard* so here is another fic from this lovely couple. I am currently making a video about Luka and Zero and I hope you can watch it when I upload it. I want to thank everyone who read all my stories and also the ones whom review it were really nice read all your reviews._

_I want to dedicate this fic at all of you readers and also the other who dare to write crossovers and create many couples who others don't. I've been reading some stories through this category and there really are a very good stories the sad thing is that do not they do not have many reviews because not many readers search through these categories. This is a shame I really like to read and write crossovers._

_So here it is the video I hope you watch it and leave a comment :]_

_http:/ .com/watch?v=m-dYB5BjA_0&feature=channel_video_title_

**x-Innocent Eyes-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost. The son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI and Shota UNBETA EDIT  
><strong>

**LukaxZero and KanamexAki maybe KanamexZero**

**[x]-Chapter One**

** 0o-Silver eyes**

Autumn time, the season when hd had come to this world. His older sister of just three years old was very happy, her desire to have a younger brother had been fulfilled. Luka was more than happy he had finally his first son although he loves his daughter a lot. Luka always wanted to have a son. And now his beautiful wife, Zero had given him one of the greatest desires of his life: raise a family together.

***** **-Four years ago…**

_Before he met__ this beautiful angel. Luka's life was boring and full of loneliness and sadness. Feelings that nobody could ever understand. After that battle where all the Zweilts and Luka himself went to rescue Yuki from Reiga's domains everything changed. None of the Giou members ever thought that Yuki would choose to stay with Reiga. None of them believed what they were hearing, most of them were disappointed and others were angry. Nevertheless nobody could possibly understand how Luka felt after hearing Yuki's choice. _

_He would never judge him. He loved him deeply and had to understand Yuki's wishes besides it was a good__ idea. I mean with such pure and sincere heart as Yuki had, Reiga may forget his evil ideals and change for good. Luka was sure of it after all Yuki was one of the precious things that ever existed in this world. _

_Tsukumo__ and Toko tried to help Luka by all means, although he was very depressed he did not show it. He could not afford that others see him as this miserable state. Perhaps the only person to have the privilege to see him in such state was Yuki himself. However that changed the very first time he met him and lost into those beautiful but lonely lilac eyes._

_All happened the very same day when Yuki returned at the Twilight Mansion and told__ everyone that he was engaged with Reiga. The young boy was very happy and wanted the others to support him in this decision. Most of the Zweilt guards accepted Yuki's wishes at least almost everyone because Hotsuma did not agree, he was against the long-awaited union. Nevertheless he accepted with Shusei's help._

_Luka__ found himself lost and sad once again the love of his life was walking away. But he did not show his sadness, he smiled sadly and congratulated Yuki. If that was the boy's decision he would be respected it. He was no one to judge Yuki and the boy's happiness was his own happiness even if he finished with his heart broken._

_By the time Yuki and Reiga got married the Opast decided to leave the Twilight mansion. He left and walked to where his feet take him. At that time he did not care if he die. All he wanted was to leave that place immediately, he wanted to disappear from this huge mansion, because all the place reminded him of Yuki.. Luka was happy , he really felt happy for his Yuki… His Yuki... the boy was not his anymore this boy was Reiga's lover and to hear that made him the unhappiest person in the world. He could kill Reiga easily but that would hurt his beloved. Suicide was not an option either. He would continue to protect Yuki even if was from the shadows, he could not let anything bad happen to his precious boy. Therefore, he also had to ensure Reiga would not be a threat to Yuki._

_Luka sighed__ several times until he finally realized that he had reached a small village. The city seemed to be in ruins and had an air of fear and death. It seemed the war had come to this place and the locals looked at him fearfully. Many of them believed he was one of them. Although Luka ignored the stares of those people and kept walking. He walked to what looked like a ruined tower. He sat on the sandy floor looking at the place. He was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard strange noises coming from the bottom of the dark hallway. Luka was not a curious person but there was something in the back of the hall calling for him. And so he felt himself walking across the dark corridor and when he found the cause of the sounds he could not help but made a gesture of surprise. It was a small room, most of the walls had slight cracks on it, however that was not the cause of the noises. There was something or rather someone Luka would never expected to see. The strong smell of damp and death was difficult to contain, but quietly in the filthy and dusty place was a boy of about seventeen or eighteen perhaps. He was wearing at what appeared a black uniform probably from the nearby school he had seen earlier. Nevertheless what shocked Luka was not the state of the boy's clothes neither the blood on it. Luka found himself captived by the boy's features. The boy was sitting on the floor with his back facing the wall and his head slightly tilted to the right. His back supporting against the wall the small ray of light that filtered through that crack hit in the neck of the boy. Luka's icy silver eyes noticed the tattoo on the boy's neck, the design was simply yet beautiful. But the most beautiful was the boy's eyes a strange combination of lavender and gray with long, curly lashes. Though his skin was dirty, it could compete with the finest porcelain._

_Tears__ that threatened to leave those beautiful yet sad lilac orbs were what surprised the Opast. How someone so beautiful as the boy could suffer? The irony in that question was reflected in the same suffering that was in Luka's heart. Who despite being a very handsome man he was the unhappiest person in the world. Perhaps being beautiful, brought more sadness than happiness. Nevertheless that did not matter right now, he had to make sure if the boy was alright and then... Luka did not explain the why of the sudden interest and concern for the welfare of the teenager. But something was telling him to help the kid. He was going to make his first step forward when the sound of a chain and the pointing gun appeared before him. The boy was quick although the youth lilac eyes still sad, they did not reflect a shred of fear. Luka smiled inwardly, this boy was something interesting. _

_"One more step and you're dead" The boy's voice spoke with pure venom it was something really fascinating for someone whose eyes were showing too much sadness, emptiness and loneliness. Those empty eyes still showed some courage and the gun was pointing at him with determination. Luka did not flinch anyway that weapon would not do any harm. Maybe he would feel a little itchy if the bullet penetrated his but nothing more to worry. Luka chuckled when he saw the boy lowering his gun and snorted. __Seriously this boy was something unique and special. _

_Special…_

_Luka found himself frowning just as quickly as they came he put away those thoughts. __  
>"If you do not like my presence why do not you go away vampire" The alluded growled and stared defiantly at Luka. The Opast was more amazed by the behavior of the youth. <em>

_"I am not a vampire" Luka chuckled__ slightly while carefully __watching __as the boy __was now__ playing__ with the string __of his gun.__ His__ silver eyes __realized the inscriptions in the__ weapon..._

_Bloody Rose…_

_"Whatever" The boy muttered and rolled his eyes apparently__ his anger had __already__ passed, but__ still felt __uncomfortable with __the presence of __that man. _

_"Should not be at school?" Luka asked a little confused. He usually was __quiet and reserved __and did not speak__ to anyone__ only __if it was necessary. __But for some reason __he was__ engaging in__ a talk __with that__ boy. _

_The adolescent__'s lilac __eyes__ opened wider__ than usual and__ looked at __the unknowing and__ uninvited man__. __"__Why do you care? is none of your business why I do" The lilac eyed boy replied showing disgust in his voice. _

_"I was just asking" Luka shrugged and sat in front of the youth, he did not understand why he was bothering in talking and wanting to know more of this boy. But he could not deny the sudden attraction "You do not mind if I sit right here?" The Opast asked with his lips curving a very slight smile when the boy scowled and shrugged. _

_"Do what you want" The boy said and turned away to ignore him but Luka did not to remain silent. He felt a tremendous urge to talk to the lonely boy and know more about him. "What's your name?" He asked __in a soft voice__ while still __watching the__ boy's __weapon__. __"__Kiryuu __Zero"__The boy __said__ and then returned __to ignore him.__"Is a very interesting name__" Luka __said and chuckled when the boy rolled his eyes. It seemed that the guy was rude and did not like talking about his life. Nevertheless Luka was somehow feeling enjoyable the company of the youth, somehow it made him feel less lonely. "My name is Luka" The Opast said and then let out a long sigh, "That gun" pointing at the gun that lay in the hands of the boy _

_"Is an anti-vampire weapon" Zero replied, apparently he was also getting used to the company of the man. Luka raised an eyebrow and stared at the youth. _

_ Vampires…_

_He thought and sighed once again. He began to remember it had been a long time since he heard about these creatures__. They seemed to be extinct. Some of the ancient books narrated the history about how the vampires were created, they're life style and how got killed by themselves. Luka did not know who to believe but the boy's eyes seemed to be telling the truth. "I see" Luka replied and then extended his hand "May I?" he requested for the gun and for some strange reason Zero nodded and handing his precious weapon at this stranger man named Luka._

_"Is a beautiful one" Luka said and the lilac eyed boy nodded. "Is from my father" The boy muttered and found himself closing his eyes. The thought of his family hurt too much, knowing that they were no longer with him it was painful. His parents had died or rather had been killed by some crazy woman. His brother had betrayed him and gone with that damn pureblood, the very same woman that killed his parents. He had become the thing he hated the most. Zero was a vampire a miserable level D vampire. But that was not all, the girl he loved as his true sister. The girl he wanted to protect the most was a damn vampire. She was a pureblood vampire and she changed. Since she recovered all her memories, the girl's kind-self vanished and now she acted like a total bitch. _

_Life was a shit…_

_The boy thought and let out a long sigh. That was not the worst of his problems. The main reason why he was hidding there and trying to ignore everything had a name. He had fallen in beautiful yet sinful trap. He had fallen in love with the brother's girl. The very same girl he swore to protect. Zero Kiryuu had fallen in love with him Kuran Kaname. That __treacherous__ vampire__. The one who used__ him __and thrown it __like if he was a simple__ piece that__ could be __replaced__ with another one.__They had sex__ but they never shared loved. Zero __had __given his heart__ and his virginity __to that __bastard__. _

_Because he loved him...  
><em>

_That bastard made__ the__ vampire hunter fall in love with him__, saying__ false words__ that were only __one __more play__ in__ his sick__ game.__ It was __just a way to __keep out the __level D __from his precious girl. __Kaname__ Kuran __loved his __sister and __anyone else. He was accustomed to using __people as__ pieces and when that piece has no longer use he threw them away. _

_"Kaname…" The boy whispered softly closing his eyes again and denying __his pitiful __tears __to fall. He felt his heart ached just at the thought of him. _

_"Excuse me?" Luka asked looking at the boy with concern in those silver eyes. The Opast was sitting beside the boy patting his back. Zero did not resist and let the man comfort him. Luka just kept comforting the boy and thinking about that name... Kaname. Was he the one who hurt the boy's heart? Was that Kaname man the cause of the boy's empty eyes or…_

_Zero__ let __his head__ rest on__ the man's shoulder __letting the __tears __came out__ naturally.__He began __to sob and his body shakes __uncontrollably, he cried __like he never did before. Eventually he __began__ to shed__ away __those feelings __that were only __hurting him.__While __the soft and__ warm embrace of__ that man__ gave him a slight feeling of peace. _

_After their fisrt encounter the became increasingly closer until Luka could no longer hide it anymore. His feelings were becoming stronger as he found or saw that boy of unusual lilac eyes. Although the boy seemed to be less sad and happier, Luka knew that Zero still have feelings for that Kaname man. Nevertheless the Opast never asked him about this man, he understood that Zero needed time. Besides he could not force him to tell him about Kaname. __When the time__ comes__, Zero __would open up and tell him__ all about __the man who__ was __tormenting__ the __boy's__ heart__. He had to wait just a little longer. __The only thing he had to focus now __was to enjoy the__ wonderful time he __had with __this magnificent __creature._

* **Present Time**

And now looking at his life, at the precious being that Zero was holding in his arms, made him happier than anyone else. There was no time to feel sad or lonely. Right now he had his Zero and they had children. They were living a happy life away from the twilight Mansion and Cross Academy. The Demon Prince had decided to buy a Mansion far from Tokio city. It was a large house with several stretches of grass, the house even had a spring. Zero almost killed Luka when saw such a palace, but Luka replied that he did all this for him, just because he wanted to give the best he could. Even if Zero did not like the luxuries he finally accepted and smiled kissing his husband's lips.

"Daddy" His baby daughter's voice called him "Look baby" The little girl said pointing at the bed. Lux was a beautiful little girl she was Zero and Luka's first child and was pure cuteness, always gentle and very affectionate with her parents. The small girl inherited the black hair from his father and the lilac eyes of his mother. The little girl was also mischievous and overprotective about her mom and her little brother. Even before her baby brother born she was protecting him. It was something he inherited from his daddy. Just as Luka, Lux was overprotective with the people she loved.

"What's wrong princess?" Luka asked, patting his daughter's black little head and looked tenderly at his beloved angel whom was holding in his arms a tiny baby wrapped in a sheet of silver silk. The delivery was difficult and long but fortunately both had done well, outside the room waiting for the baby's arrival were Lux and Luka.

"Want to see baby" The little girl said giggling her big and innocent lilac eyes pleading. Luka could not deny anything to his baby princess so he nodded and they had entered the small room. Little Lux entered running and giggling but she pouted cutely when she noticed that could not see her baby brother. Luka smiled and lifted her into his arms, they went to the bed while Zero discovered the baby's head and smiled softly.

"Look who's here" Zero said softly at the little baby boy, his tiny hands wrapped in the blanket and very slowly he began to open his eyes showing the beautiful silver eyes from his father. Luka smiled tenderly as he looked surprised at his beautiful wife. Meanwhile Lux giggled as she spread her little arms trying to touch the head of his baby brother.

"Apparently he was very anxious to get out "Zero commented with a smile looking at Luka and his daughter. And then his gaze went down to see the little angel in his arms.  
>"Silver hair like mommy" Lux said happily and looked at his dad who nodded and at his mommy who smiled sweetly at her. Although Zero looked a little pale he kept looking beautiful as always.<p>

"Yes silver hair like mommy" Luka smiled and leaned closer to kiss his beloved angel's lips earning a soft blush from his angel while Lux giggled again and smiled. After the short chaste kiss Luka put down his daughter in the bed and the little girl neared to both her mommy and baby brother. Luka sat on the other side of the bed and placed his arms around Zero both holding his beloved baby boy with gentleness.

"We were waiting for you to name the baby" Zero said softly and Luka smiled and kissed Zero's cheek while caressing his baby boy's head and nodded. They thought of several names for the baby but had not found any that they liked. With Lux was a little easier since the arrival of the little girl was a new light on their lives, for that reason they decided that name for her baby girl. But with this new angel they did not know how to name him.

Luka looked at Zero and then to Lux. He smiled when noticed his little girl caressing the soft cheek of his baby brother and he suddenly remembered something.

* **Autumn Dreams….**

_Zero began to have one of his attacks from bloodlust. Luka knew that Zero was a vampire. He knew how his beloved was turned into one of these creatures, Zero had told him everything. The silver angel told him how his parents got killed and his twin betray. He told him about the time he spent in Cross Academy and how he fight for four years trying to contain his thirst. Zero hated being a vampire. Though he could take the blood tablets, sometimes his body reject them and he had to drink real blood. But Zero did not want to, because it remained him the times when he had to drink from Yuki and then from Kaname. He did not want to become a monster. Luka did not care if Zero was a vampire or not, and also did not care if his Zero had to drink real blood. Luka himself was eager to provide him with his blood. Nevertheless it hurt him when Zero rejected him, Zero was afraid to hurt Luka. The Opast did not care giving his blood because he loved his angel deeply. Luka knew that Zero needed real blood but his foolish cute angel refused to drink it. Zero somehow would never forgive biting his beloved Luka. Nevertheless Luka could not _bear to see his beloved suffering that way. Yet he did not want to push him, Luka did not want to force him as Kaname did.

_"Zero…" Luka begged he just wanted to give all he had and all he was to his beloved. He would die for him. _

_"No please" Zero whispered while drinking the last of the artificial blood from his glass and trying to suppress the pain "I do not want to hurt you…" The silver angel whispered softly. He hated__ to have become a monster. He hated being a vampire. But what hurt the most was that he did not have enough strength to control his thirst. Zero did not want to hurt Luka. He was not the only person Zero would never bite. That promise was made when he first met him. "Every time I bite someone I feel like I become one of them, I feel that I'm becoming a monster" Zero muttered brittle. He remembered when he had bitten Yuki for the first time and saw in her eyes fear, the __fear of being devoured.__The same thing__ happened when he fed from Kuran. There it was the guilt that would not let him eat as any other vampire did. He raised his head slightly to meet those silver eyes watching him with tenderness and love. He felt his ones beginning to water. He felt tears spill over and slide over his soft cheeks and without hesitation he jumped into the warm embrace the Opast gave him._

_ Luka__ hugged him tightly. His hand was caressing the silver hair of the boy whom had stolen his heart. "Shh you will never hurt me" Luka said with a silky voice, feeling like part of his shirt began to wet with the tears that his beloved boy spilled. "Zero" The Opast whispered softly earning the boy's attention "__You are the most beautiful and innocent person that I've ever known." He said and kissed the forehead of the boy. "And I know that you could never ever hurt anyone" Luka said with a slight smiled wiping the angel's tears away. Zero clung to embrace his Opast. It was so long that he felt a warm body around his, holding him with such love and gentleness. It was so long that he was not loved. _

_"Luka…" Zero whispered and lifted up his face a little, admiring the beautiful silver eyes staring at him with devoted worship and tenderness. "I…" he lowered his head again. His lips were at the height of the neck of the Opast. And Zero gently began to kiss the tender skin making Luka's body tense by the warm and wet contact. Even though __Luka__ had never been bitten, even he wanted to give his blood to Zero. He could not prevent the rapid beating of his heart and the sensations of pleasure. Zero's lips were soft and gentle. Luka could feel them as Zero started to lick and nibbling on his neck slowly and sensually moving his tongue along the skin. Luka almost jumped at the sudden contact leading his head at the silver locks and tangled his fingers in the silky hair. Luka's silver eyes were closed and he was enjoying the soft kisses and lustful licks. "I'm so sorry…" Zero mumbled against his neck, his fangs were fully lengthened and scratched the soft skin. Luka let out a soft moan as his hand continued to stroke that silver hair. Zero's breathing was getting slower and his eyes were cast in the most beautiful reddish color._

_Zero's__ hand was placed on Luka's shoulder to acquire a better support as he slowly opened his lips letting his fangs find the perfect place to penetrate the skin. When find it and with a gentle movement his fangs broke the skin and entered slowly and deliciously on the skin of his lover. His fangs were perforating the vein as he sips and enjoyed that delicious blood. __Occasionally__ Zero's tongue __licked__ the wound preventing the blood to__ spilled __and__ got wasted.__ Luka__ on the other hand__ was in__ total__ ecstasy.__ Although __the bite__ was__ smooth __he could not deny the pain__ he felt at first when Zero's fangs broke his skin. __However __that little __pain was__ completely __converted into__ pleasure. The Opast could hear Zero's__ small__ sips __and his agitated and hot breathing against his skin. __Luka__ hugged__ his devilish angel tighter as he closed__ and opened his eyes__ drifting him the most delicious pleasure he ever felt. Otherwise Zero was in heaven. Luka's blood was simply__ delicious__ as a sweet__ elixir.__ Not too sweet __neither too__ bitter.__ It was special and it was only for Zero to enjoy. After drinking enough blood Zero slowly and gently removed his fangs and licked it letting the small wound to heal quickly. Then__ Zero's soft lips kissed where he bite and Luka let out a soft sigh. After the fed Zero looked up and smiled at Luka. The Opast returned the smile accompanied by a gentle kiss on the lips. "See, you did not hurt me" Luka whispered after the short kiss and Zero frowned followed by a cute pout. _

_"I know" Zero groaned and hugged Luka tightly. Fearing the Opast would run away from him. "But I'm still thinking that I can hurt you" The silver angel whispered, worried written all over his beautiful face._

_Luka let out a tired sigh and cradled in his hands the angel's head "You have to understand this Zero" Luka said looking at him straight in the eye. Ice silver eyes met the beautiful amethyst ones "You would never... You hear me, never ever hurt me and if that were the case I do not care you know why" The Demon Prince asked and the silver beauty stared at him with teary eyes "Because I love, I Love You more than anything in this world" The demon said and kissed Zero one more time "Always and forever…" whispered in the kiss_

_….._

_My love is infinite_

_Forever and always_

_I'll be yours_

* **Eight Years Later**

Kaname and Yuki git married, their first years were somehow happy. However as the year pass their marriage became a well hide farce they were both unhappy. Yuki and Kaname was no longer a happy couple if they ever were. Yuki had realized how stupid she had been to decide to marry Kaname when she obviously could have married that young and gentle Englishman pureblood named Liam. But now she had to accept the consequences of her actions because she was no longer a little girl now she was a young woman and on top of that she was the queen of the vampires. The problem of her marriage with Kaname was that she was in love with another man and what she had heard from Takuma, his brother apparently was also in love with someone else. Besides that since Yuki was turned into a vampire she realized that she did not love Kaname as a man, she loved him like the brother he was for her. Although they were vampires and marriage between relatives was not prohibited even more between pureblood to prevailed the purity of the blood. Nevertheless Yuki felt that was wrong and even if she agreed to marry Kaname she looked this action as a bad one. The poor girl still believed she was a human, the bad thing she was no longer a fragile human girl.

Kaname was more than unhappy, he was all alone. The pureblood believed that marrying his dear sister would erase his loneliness. He always considered Yuki as the only person he would love for eternity. He really loved her, in the past she was his precious girl and he wanted nothing more to marry the girl and for once being happy. However the ghost of his past was still haunting his dreams and not let him be happy.

He was wrong and that mistake was blocking the happiness that he wanted. Rido was dead, The Council had been restored with a new one. His inner circle was there with him always loyal although all of them had made their lives. All of them had found their truth mates even Ruka was happily married with a noble vampire named Keita. Besides that with Kaien Cross help the coexistence was achieved. Everything was going great then why could not he be happy. What had he done wrong well he had failed to the person he most loved. He had failed Zero by marrying Yuki and now both purebloods were living a fake marriage. Loneliness was swallowing him very slowly and painfully. Kaname always wondered where Zero would be.

Will he still alive?

Neither Cross nor Yagari know anything about Zero. Kaname missed him too much and regretted having betrayed him.

There was a slight knock on his door, it was Yuki telling him that she had decided to go to town and buy some clothes and then go to a spa. Kaname did not understand why she would do all kind of beauty treatments if by law she was was naturally beautiful as any vampire. Nevertheless the vampire agreed and let her go. After all he wanted his sister to feel somehow happy. And with that he could take advantage and spent time in his study to meditate and think the idiot was that night.

-_ **You betrayed me….**_

_Kaname and his inner circle had won the battle against __Rido __and__ with __that__ Yuki__ was safe. __In the morning he__ and his beloved__ would depart__ at __the Kuran Mansion__. Tonight was their last at Cross Academy for that reason the pureblood had called him after all this was their last meeting.  
><em>

_Although they had spent a good time together that could not be anymore and that is why today Kaname would end it. Besides Kaname did not love him or so he thought.  
><em>

_There he was the prefect of the Academy Kiryuu Zero standing in front of him with the moon making those silver locks to shine. The silver beauty looked stunning why does he always have to look damn beautiful and innocent. Kuran was not sure if he wanted to finish this but he had to for Yuki's sake. _

_"Kiryuu" The pureblood vampire spoke with a soft but serious tone and looked at the angel. Zero remained silent his lilac orbs looking with confusion when the brunette called him by his last name. "I'm afraid we have to stop this"_

_"What…" The silver beauty whispered. What was that mean? Why was Kaname saying those words and why was he looking at him with pity. _

_"Did not you listen" The pureblood said in a harsh voice his eyes staring at the angel with disgust "I said this is the end" _

_Zero looked down and then he tried to hug the pureblood but the brunette did not allow him "Do not you ever touch me filthy level D" The brunette spat with venom._

_"Kaname…" The boy whispered with tears daring to leave. Kaname, why was he speaking at him like that? Zero had never cried but right now he wanted to cry he wanted to punch the damn bastard's face. Was not Kaname promised him to be together, to leave Yuki at the end of the war. Why was he finishing this. Zero's heart ached, he wanted to yell why..._

_Why are you doing this to me...  
><em>

_"Do not call me by my name I'm Kuran-sama to you" Kaname said and turned away leaving alone the pure and broken angel._

_It has to be this way..._

_Kaname knew it very well. It was wrong such an union between Pureblood and Hunter. The vampire society would not accept that, although the council had been renewed. No one could change the thinking of vampires from one day to another. Even if Kaname was the king he could not afford to be seen with a hunter, one that was turned into a vampire.  
><em>

_"Kaname please wait…" Zero tried to follow him but the brunette pushed him roughly making him fall at the ground and hurt his hands. Sweet blood drops appear on them. _

_"You are so weak" Kaname said and chuckled "Did you think that I could possibly love you" The pureblood said again his eyes _showing hatred, his mocking voice. Zero wanted to kill him yet he love him and he could ever hurt him

_"I love her" Kaname's words broke Zero's pure heart._

_I love her…._

_And with that he left leaving Zero behind, alone in the darkness and most of all bleeding._

"I did not love her… I loved... I love you Zero" Kaname spoke and run his hand through his dark chocolate locks. "I hurt you badly…" Kaname felt really bad. That night he was a complete idiot. He had said all those words without thinking and the worst of that he hurt his beloved.

"I am so sorry Zero…" He closed his eyes and let the tears appeared. Pureblood tears were forbidden but Kaname always cried when he was alone and no one was in the house. He wanted to purify his soul he wanted his Zero back.

_His Zero…_

Will the boy still being his?

After all it had been eight years and he had not found a trace of him.

_Zero where are you?_

It was always Kaname's question. The pureblood vampire had lost his beloved had lost his reason to live. Nevertheless he remained alive because he could not die and he can not live her sister alone. Yuki it was her fault... No she did not have the fault. He had forced her to choose him. It was his fault and he can not blame anyone but himself. He pushed Zero away from his life, he destroyed Yuki's true happiness and he was alone.

"I wonder if you still love me" He asked at the air and closed his eyes. His dreams in there he could see his angel. Only sleeping he was truly happy because there was his angel waiting for him with a smile on his face. He always greeted him with a sweet chaste kiss and told him how much he loved him.

_If dreams could come true…_

* * *

><p>What do you think soon you will know who Aki is and please reviews?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**x-Innocent Eyes-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost. The son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI and Shota**

**Luka x Zero and Kaname x Aki maybe Kaname x Zero**

Hi! I know I'm deeply sorry but really I was stuck and depressed I did not know what to write. I think this chapter is long enough to forgive my delay XD

I might it will take a time to update again but I've been kinda busy and also I had no desire to write. I'm really sorry.

Well here's the update yay!

I particularly loved writing this chapter especially **Lemon scene** XD I hope you like it and again I apologize for taking a long time in update.

**[x]-Chapter Two**

** 0o- Wounded Angel**

"Cross Academy?" A young little boy asked while watching a booklet of an old building and a huge forest surrounding him. The girl next to him chuckled softly and smiled.

"Yeah, dad said he wanted to visit grandfather" The boy nodded slightly, though neither he nor his sister knew his grandfather. Though the man known as Kaien Cross was not the biological father, his dad considered Kaien as his father. Therefore Lux and Aki did not know much about their parents, they did not know if they had another family members, though they were a small family both of them loved their parents. Even if there was too many secrets and both Zero and Luka refused to talk about. Lux suspected something, she had discovered something about her dad, something about his past yet she preferred to remain silent maybe one day her parents would tell everything.

Aki sighed and kept on seeing the brochure. His bright silver eyes flickered slowly as he read the information about that place. It was not until a black-colored wolf approached to where the boy and started licking his cheek. The young boy giggled as he felt the rough tongue of the animal tickled his cheek. "No… wait stop, Sodom!" the boy said between laughs. He was sitting on the white sofa and his legs were stretched over it.

Lux was sitting on the floor on the beige carpet and she was flipping through a fashion magazine. Then she turned her head to the right and began to caress the wolf's head as she watched her little brother laugh. She smiled as her amethyst eyes remain fixed in the cute scene before her: the big black wolf and her brother. She stood up and closed the magazine. Sodom's fluffy ears caught the sound and immediately he stopped licking the child's cheek to pose his yellowish eyes on the girl's form. With a gentle smile the girl walked where the wolf was and she passed her hand over the animal's head giving him a gentle pat. "I'm going for a glass of juice" the girl said knowing very well that Sodom could understand her.

Sodom turned his head again and continued licking the cheek of his little master. The animal was very protective especially with the children and partner of his master. He knew how important they were for his master and so he was always on the lookout for some evil force that tried to attack them. The small dragon was overprotective and very powerful in whatever form he was at the moment. The friendly animal could transform into a beautiful black wolf or a small baby dragon and also in its unique form of human neko.

"Oi I want to!" The young boy almost jumped out from the sofa and followed his sister. He turned his head back at the sofa and smiled. "Come on Sodom" The boy called for his pet and the wolf followed him, though the animal was planning to do so even if their young masters did not call him.

**xX—**

"Luka" A soft voice spoke attracted the attention of the man sitting on the grass admiring the huge garden. He turned his head slowly and met his beloved husband. There he was the young hunter of unusual silver hair and violet eyes. His hair had grown almost to his chest with his bangs that fell through his forehead slightly bumping on his eyelashes. He had his hair tied on the left side of his neck with a silver ribbon on it. He was wearing black tight jeans and a white shirt which had the first two buttons open. His eyes were slightly worried and Luka did not like that look on his beloved lilac eyes lover. He got up and walked toward his beloved and gently took Zero's chin and kissed his lips tenderly. Immediately appeared a shade of pink in the hunter's white cheeks, Luka loved that little detail of his beloved. Every time he did that, the hunter just blushed, it seemed as he could not control it. And Luka did not mind at all, he adored it and each time he could, made his hunter blushing. Luka loved to see when his silver angel blushed violently. Especially because Zero did not like at all, it made him feel like a virgin teenager and he was no longer.

"I was looking for you" The silver angel of amethyst eyes said softly, his flushed face fortunately had returned to his normal pale color. "Are you okay?" Zero asked softly.

"I was thinking about something" Luka said softly as his silver eyes rested on the violets. He had ordered to the servants to plant them because that color remained him of Zero's eyes.

"And that is because the invitation that recently arrived?" Zero asked softly. He knew that Luka was not a person to talk much and he understood him because long time ago he was the same. However he was concerned about his husband, he did not like when Luka went out the mansion and stayed in the garden for long hours thinking in who know what. It felt as if the Opast did not want to talk about his feelings and that hurt a little. It was assumed that they trust fully in each other, that they could talk about their problems and make a solution _together_. But apparently Luka wanted to remain lonely. Maybe it was because this time reminded him of that parson of the past ... Zero did not know what to think but one thing was sure, he loved his husband and would support him forever.

"I don't want you to go to that place" Luka spoke without looking at his beloved one he did not want Reiga to meet his family. It had been ten years since the last time he saw Yuki. Though he loved Zero, he really does the silver-haired angel was not only his savior, Zero was his one true love. Yet he cared for Yuki though he did not love him anymore he cared for the boy and he was not ready to meet him once again.

"Luka…" Zero whispered softly, he was frowning slightly. With a soft sigh the angel took Luka's chin forcing him to look at his eyes. "Are you still…" He could not finish his sentence because he was cut by Luka's words.

"No! Never… only you" He said while looking at his beloved and encircling the thin waist with his arms making the angel reload his head on his shoulder. Zero smiled and placed both arms around Luka's back.

However he let a soft sigh escaped from his lips "But…" He was once again interrupted by Luka's words.

"It's just… I don't trust Reiga" Luka commented and kissed his beloved's head. Zero frowned and lifted up his face meeting with beautiful silver eyes. Zero knew that before they married, Luka had loved someone else, but that person had decided to marry another man. It was almost like what happened with Kaname and him in the past. And certainly the hunter did not like, he did not like at all that Luka would be reunited with the person he once loved. **He was not****jealous**. He just did not like the idea of **his** Luka meeting another man no matter if that person was married already he just wanted... Okay maybe he was a little jealous, and for that reason he had told Luka that maybe it was a good idea if both of them going together that way he could support his beloved. However the powerful Opast apparently did not want him to go.

"Then I can go with you" Zero replied softly, his unique lilac eyes staring at his husband almost pleading. "I can tell if he is a threat or not" The silver angel said with a slight smile.

Luka looked at his angel, he loved Zero's lilac eyes, they were so beautiful always shinning. And suddenly it came to his mind the image of Reiga trying to seduce his beloved angel. That bugged him. Clutching the arms of the angel and looking upset. "I said no!" He raised his voice a little. He was not angered by Zero's insistence, but for the silly traps that his mind was playing to him he had yelled at him.

Zero frowned and pulled his body way from the Opast's grip and pushing him violently. His eyes began to water. Nevertheless he would not cry, he did not want to, he knew it was silly to cry. However he could not help thinking that somehow Luka had not forgotten Yuki. "Then what you're so worried, if you are so willing to go alone then go… go and meet him, go with your beloved Yuki!" Zero shouted as he closed his eyes tightly refusing to split the tears that began to roll slowly down his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly meeting with Luka's surprised face. His beautiful lilac eyes were stained by crystal tears. He turned quickly and began to walk toward the mansion.

"Zero!" Luka yelled he did not know why Zero had come to that conclusion about meeting Yuki. Well in part it was his fault, he could not deny that sometimes he thought about Yuki, but that was because he wanted to know if the boy was safe nothing more nothing less. He had never thought about cheating Zero, much less with Yuki. He knew that Zero had been betrayed by that Kaname man, and he did not want to hurt his angel. Yet it seemed that he had hurt him and deeply.

The Opast continued following his silver angel and shouting his name yet, the silver angel did not look back, he just kept walking. The last thing Luka wanted was that both of his children heard their small argument. "Zero wait" He kept calling Zero's name and walked quickly.

Zero stood in front of the principal door, he found unable to open the door, he did not want Aki or Lux to see him like this. He was not used to cry in front of the kids. And definitely this was not going to be the first time, he did not want to worry them. Besides he and Luka never argue, well maybe they did especially when Luka was in his pervert mood but never like this. He stood outside the door and clenched his fists tightly.

Luka was finally able to reach his angel and grabbed him by the waist, hugging his body gently but with some strength. The simple idea of hurting Zero killed him. Luka hated when Zero cried, he hated to see him suffering. "Why are you thinking like that" The Opast said softly. "Did not say that I love you… only you" Luka whispered softly in the silver angel's ear as he wiped the crystal tears with his finger and gently kissed his beloved on the cheek. "Why are you crying?" Luka said softly and kept kissing his angel, first on the cheeks then on his lips briefly.

"Shut up it was your fault" Zero replied angrily, even if he was crying his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Luka chuckled slightly and kissed Zero's lips once again. Somehow he knew that his beloved was not angry anymore, at least that was what he wanted to think.

"I know and I'm sorry" He said softly and took Zero's hand in his hand while kissing the angel with an apologetic face. Zero nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe it's a good idea if we all go to the said meal" Luka said once again, his lips forming a slight smile. Zero nodded and wiped the last of his tears away. He did not want the children to see the traces of tears. He knew that Lux would not ask, but Aki was another deal, the child should begin to worry and make a big mess thinking the worst things. Zero did not want to worry his little one like that.

"Okay" Zero said and leaned his head on his husband shoulder. Luka patted the silver head of his beloved. Though he did not want Reiga to meet his family, Zero was right, it was better to go at the said meal with his beloved angel than go at Reiga's house alone.

"Luka…" Zero whispered softly and lifted up his face looking deeply at Luka's silver eyes "You are no longer having feelings for that person right?" He said the last words with a trembling voice. He knew Luka loved him yet he wanted to be sure.

"No I don't, to tell you the truth I do care for… for him but I don't, I can't" He said, his eyes never leaving Zero's "I love you" He said firmly and kissed his beloved briefly on the lips then he stared again at the shiny lilac eyes "If I did that I would die, Zero we have a connection, we have a spiritual bond, I simply could not betray you, just thinking about it that would kill me" He sighed softly "Besides it not only our bond, it's all, it is you Zero, you are my life" Gently he took Zero's cheek and patted it "I will never betray you" He said softly but firmly those words and then allowed to kiss those inviting lips lost in a kiss full of passion and feelings. And there it was again that adorable blush appearing on the pale cheeks. It would be a lie to say that Zero was not touched by Luka's words. The hunter was more than stunned and really moved by the words and the kiss.

In a certain way he knew that Luka wanted to protect him although at first he had felt hurt, right now he was feeling the opposite. So very slowly he placed his arms around the demon's neck as his hands began to wander through the silky dark hair. The kiss was deepening causing Zero loosen a soft moan as their lips parted. Luka smiled mischievously and Zero knew why the smile, that stupid blush was adorning his pale features.

"You look adorable" The Opast said softly and chuckled earning a knock on the head by Zero.

Luka just laughed when Zero muttered idiot and entered the house. His angel was right, they had to go together. Even if Reiga attempted something Zero would not fall for that. And Yuki, well he knew the young one was fine and with Zero by his side everything could be alright.

**Xx—Two weeks later**

"Dad, do you know where is the trinket that father gave me?" Lux said softly, she was searching the whole room looking for a small heart-shaped trinket that his father gave her. The heart was an aquamarine color with L on the center and was attached to a silver chain. Apparently she had left it the night before at her night table but could not find it now.

"Maybe your brother took it" Zero said without really paying attention, but when he heard the cry of his daughter he realized his mistake and was about to call her to calm down, that he would help her to find the said trinket when a black wolf entered the room and approached the girl.

"Oh Sodom you find it!" The girl exclaimed with pure excitement and patted the wolf's head, and then she left her parent's room with the wolf following behind her. Zero just sighed and moved his head. Before leaving the room the black wolf jumped at Zero's body and licked his cheek

"Sodom!" Zero scolded, but did not seriously and allowed the wolf licking his cheek again, then the said animal left to care for their young masters. And just when Zero finished with the suitcase his youngest son came into the room. The little one was wearing black torn skinny jeans a white shirt and a black hoodie and a denim jacket, black army boots and a dark brown beret. Zero stared at his son. Definitively he had no idea where his son took those ideas of dressing. Now just hoped his son would not come with the crazy idea of getting a tattoo or piercing. Well he had to admit that his son dressed very well for his young age, and also he already had an idea where he got these ideas apparently Luka and his love for army boots and black color.

"Daddy!" The boy cried "Are you ready? What time do we leave? Where did you say we were going?" Aki asked with pure excitement and joy and his father feared that the child had consumed too much sugar.

"Aki, enough" Zero said softly and smiled at his son "We still are not leaving. We need to put luggage the truck and your father is still bathing" Zero explained and the boy snorted we wanted to go now!

"Okay, but you did not tell me where are we going?" The boy asked and sat in his parents' bed looking at his father with his big and innocent silver eyes, awaiting response. Zero smiled and went to bed to sit next to his son while fixing the said beret. Then he sighed. "Well we are... we are going to visit some acquaintances of your father"

"Oh" The boy replied softly, and looked down. Zero somehow knew that his son was a little disappointed and let his son to speak because he knew Aki was going to say something. "I though… well I thought we were going to visit some of your… family" the boy finished and the looked up at his dad.

Zero sighed and patted Aki's thin back "Honey I…"

"Why we never see anyone of yours or father's family, I want to know if…" The boy looked shyly at his dad "If I have cousins" Aki felt a little lonely though he had his sister, his parents that loved him deeply and Sodom that sometimes transformed into his human-neko form and played with him, but still it was not the same. He had friends at school but was not the same, he wanted to have cousins to play with and why not make pranks at his older sister.

"Well I…" Zero sighed, he never talk about his family, he never talked about the Kiryuu clan, it was painful to talk about that about how his parents were murdered in front of him by some crazy woman, how his brother had betrayed him leaving with that wo… vampire. But it was also Kaien, who despite his eccentricities and childish attitude, the man had loved him and cared for as a father does, it was also his sensei Yagari which had shown his affection at his very way, even after he had become a vampire and it was her, although she betrayed him as well, they had been like siblings eventually they fall in love with the same person and...

"Daddy?" Aki asked a little worried since his dad seemed to be lost in thoughts and by the sad expression on his face it was a painful memory.

"It's okay, maybe the next holydays we can go to visit them" Zero smiled and kissed the cheek of his little one not wanting to worry him. Luka was already in the room, he went out with from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another around his neck to prevent water droplets fall on the carpet. He listened the whole conversation and was worried for his beloved.

"Really?" Aki asked with a big smile on his face and Zero nodded with a warm smile "Wiii!" The boy exclaimed and left the room with a happy smile, he had seen his father and the last thing he wanted to see was his father naked. So he decided to leave his parent's room and went to his own to read some books or play some videogame.

"Hey are you okay?" Luka asked, approaching a little to his husband. Zero nodded and smiled slightly however the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Sooner or later they would ask about my family…" The hunter said softly and dropped his body on the bed. "I guess it will not be bad if we visit Kaien" Luka nodded, he was thinking the same thing, but definitely he was not planning on visit Luze, not yet. Perhaps later they could visit the Twilight Mansion, after all the Zweilt had been something close to a family for him.

"I think you're right, I just hope Aki ask us to become a hunter, he is still very small" replied Luka, who was not at the idea of Aki becoming vampire hunter, much less his beloved Lux, not his princess she was just a little girl besides she could meet one of those hunters and god knows... wait he did not want to get to that part.

Zero chuckled "Do not worry. I doubt that Aki wants to become a vampire hunter, I think Lux is the one to worry about" Zero smiled when he saw his Opast frown. It was well known that Luka was very overprotective of Lux especially because she was very beautiful and he did not want anyone to corrupt her after all she was his little princess.

"Oh no... I won't allow it!" Luka said still frowning. Zero laughed again and stared at his husband who was still with that towel around his waist and exposing his shapely chest. Again that lovely blush graced his cheeks. Zero snorted he already felt the hot on his face. Why could not he stop from blushing every time he saw his husband nearly naked? The silver head sighed.

Luka noticed the lovely face flushed of his love and smiled mischievously. Besides his beloved hunter was so appealing dressed that way. He really was tempting him to stay at home making their long and passionate sex sessions. His beloved was dressed to kill, he looked so sexy that he just wanted to jump on him and practically rape him. Even when he was laying on the bed Luka could see very well what he was wearing navy blue dress pants although it were not too tight nor too loose they were perfect, a thin rounded neck beige sweater you could see part of his chest because the shirt under the sweater was open and it could see the pearly soft skin and finally a grayish trench coat. His little hunter was really tempting.

"You're not going to change? It's getting late" Zero asked shyly. He had felt his husband's predatory gaze on him and he wanted so badly...

Luka sighed, perhaps on another occasion, disappointed and why not sad he off his towel leaving his body completely naked, he went to his closet and pulled out a black boxers after all he loved black, the he took some black pants, his beloved black military boots a black shirt and finally his black coat. Just as he was going to putting on his boxers he felt soft lips on his back and then some experts but timid hands moving down very slowly toward his well firm buttocks. "I just could not resist" Whispered the voice behind him

Luka smiled maybe he was lucky, so quickly he turned back and pulled his beloved angel at the bed, suddenly he began to kiss the soft pale neck leaving some bites as his hands playfully unbuttoned the pants of his beloved while the playful hands of his young husband were traveling the whole length of his back and sometimes they grabbed his butt. The small body beneath him began to tremble and Luka knew that soon and knew his husband's clothes would hinder.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" Luka said as he sensually bit the left lobe of his beloved. Zero just chuckled, his face completely blushed while his whole body suffered from spasms caused by the pleasure it gave him the hands of the demon.

"Ta-ake away my pants…" Zero said as he kissed the other's lips "I'm not wearing underwear…"

Luka smiled and did not think twice in rapid motion he got rid of the dress pants, throwing them to the floor. Then he separated the long and delicate legs of the hunter placing them on his shoulders while the said hunter desperately began to touch the Opast growing erection. Luka gasped as he felt the gentle hand on his erection. He could not wait anymore and knew his beloved enjoyed passionate sessions plus he could stand the pain. So without prior preparation the Opast took his hard and painfully erection in his hand and led it in to that little pink hole that he loved so much.

With fast-moving he entered that place feeling the warmth surrounding his cock. Zero groaned with pleasure and pain while Luka began the thrusts at an easy pace and then began to move faster.

"Fa-aaster!" Zero cried in pleasure. He liked the sensations as the hard member of his Luka touched that point that caused him so much pleasure. Soon the two reversed positions and soon Luka was sitting on the bed with Zero was sitting astride facing him. The penetrations were getting faster and Zero started moving his hips rhythmically.

Luka had grabbed his hips, while Zero brought his face to the neck of the devil and kissed it softly at first then biting slowly without tearing the skin, not wanting to wake his vampire instincts. Luka was really aroused just by hearing the soft moans and gasps that sometimes escaped from his young husband's lips.

"Going to…" Luka could not finish his sentence he just exploded inside the warmth of his beloved. Zero groaned and stiffened his body and emptied its essence seconds later between his and his husband's abdomen.

Luka smiled and kissed the slightly swollen lips. Zero replied to the kiss while trying to regulate his breathing. His lips were red and swollen due to wild and passionate kisses they had shared.

"That was fast" The young man murmured and Luka growled

"Is it a complaint?" Luka asked and Zero nodded then laughed and kissed the demon once again.

"Well you know we can make another round" Luka purred and once again began to kiss his husband's neck. He adored kissing that part of his skin, it was so soft and the taste was exquisite.

"We can't… the meal remember?" The silver-haired boy said between sighs. He wanted his beloved Luka to pleasure him again, but unfortunately they had to attend that dinner. Perhaps in that place they could...

"Hmm" Luka rolled his eyes and nodded that stupid meal. Zero smiled and stood up. Luka followed him and looked for his clothes due to their small session the clothes were all over the floor. He was about to kneel but Zero stopped him and whispered softly "Maybe we can have some fun in that place… I heard it was big with many deserted rooms " The silver-haired boy smiled and kissed the cheek of his husband and then start to put on his pants. He was glad that they were not stain.

**Xx—**

"Why are they taking so long?" Lux asked a little exasperated. They had half an hour waiting for their parents but apparently they were taking over the account.

"Are you sure father was finishing his bathing?" The brunette asked and her brother nodded as he played with Sodom. She sighed and stood up as she approached the big window on the hall and sighed once again. She was a little boring and exited because she wanted to visit that place her parents said. Her long black hair hung down her back as she played with the sleeve of her beige knit-dress. At the bottom of this it had some nice embroidery with another pearled fabric. You could see the pendant in heart shape that Sodom had found previously. Although she was not cold she had to put some black stockings after her dad told her that if her father saw her only with the dress he was not going to let her going like that. It was well known that Luka was a very jealous father. The girl was going happy but seeing the serious face on his dad she had to agree. At the end the winter boots fit her well.

**Xx- **

"About the time" Young Aki muttered when he saw that his parents were leaving the house and carried the luggage to the van. Lux also nodded and smiled. They were finishing accommodate luggage. At the end Zero had to wear a scarf after his neck had some marks left by his beloved husband.

"Well let's go" said his father and the children nodded. Fortunately the truck was big enough so every child could go on a seat without the need to share.

Sodom had decided to change to his baby dragon form and placed on Aki's legs. Lux meanwhile put on her headphones and listened to music while on the front Luka and Zero talking about which way to go.

"How long we'll take to arrive?" Asked the youngest of the family

"About six hours" Zero replied with a slight smile and chuckled when his youngest son pouted. Then raised his eyes and saw her daughter was very entertaining listening to music and reading a book. Lux had taken a liking to reading was also probably because Zero also loved reading.

**-x ****Kuran Manor**

"I can't feel him anymore" The vampire king sighed while lying on his favorite sofa. In his hand was one of the many letters he had shared with a certain hunter with unusual lilac eyes.

"Not even seeking for other arms I could forget you" he said to the air knowing full well that no one would bother him. He had locked in his studio, only in silence he could be at peace recalling memories of his past.

"They are simple…. memories just that ..." He muttered and then closed his eyes.

Kaien had asked for help because he thought again open the Cross Academy, this time however he only wanted a class in which both vampires and humans attend together. It was too risky but Kaname knew that could be achieved. There would be no night class or day class nor would prefects. The pureblood knew that returning to the Academy would bring him bittersweet memories, but he had agreed to help Cross and now he could not refuse.

"Don't worry Zero I'll find you…"

**x-**

"He's been locked up there, how you tell me not worry" Yuki had told Takuma. The look on the girl's eyes was worried. She was returning from meal with some vampires of high society and found that his **brother** was locked in his study asking not to be disturbed.

"He's been so stressed for what Cross asked him to" Takuma said trying to finish the topic "You know it's risky and Kaname has been looking for a good solution before the Academy is finally open"

The blonde vampire said with a quiet smile and the young vampire nodded. Then the girl decided to go to her room. Takuma sighed at least he had convinced this girl there was nothing to worry.

However…

"I can not feel our bond anymore" Kaname whispered, knowing full well that Takuma had entered his studio. He was not going to punish him after all the blonde was his best friend, although he had disobeyed the order not to disturb him.

"You know the bond can't disappear for no reason" Takuma calmly replied "But we can not exclude that he may be ..." Suggested but was cut by the pureblood words.

"He's not dead!" Kaname replied angrily "He can't be…"

"Well then how can you explain the… bond" Takuma whispered softly.

The last thing he felt was like a strong force that whipped on the walls and the things around him started to shake. Years before the young blonde had been scared but not now he knew his friend well enough. "Kaname, stop doing this" Takuma scolded "I will ask Aidou and Kain to do another search"

"It is pointless" Kaname replied "He is no here" Saying that he ran his hand through his dark chocolate locks and sighed.

"I was so stupid" he murmured as he held the letter and crumpled.

"There's no way to torment you now, we will find him I promise" Takuma smiled. He knew very well what it felt when you were not with your destined one. He felt an emptiness that could not be covered with anything. Every day was gray and depression was becoming present. Even if you have another partners if you did not find your destined one you could die.

"When?"

**X- **

"There's something following us" Luka spoke softly he did not want to worry the kids. But he felt an evil presence and he did not like it at all.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked as he turned his head back and saw that his two children were already asleep. He was worried, what if they were vampires level E somehow he knew that both Luka and he could to protect themselves and their children. But the children had no training and probably attack them the first. Luka nodded he was pretty sure there was something out there but he could not tell what.

"Do not worry everything is going to..." He saw a light and suddenly everything was spinning

"Luka!" Zero shouted everything happened too fast.

"Dad!" Both children cried because the blow had awakened them even Sodom was changed into his wolf form.

"Luka wait!" Zero shouted when his Opast was out of the truck and looked around the road and the forest.

"Wait in here. We are not alone" The Opast said softly and then he looked up at the forest.

"Dad what is happening?" Aki asked as his dad he was worried, he had a feeling that something was off even Sodom was growling proof that something was not right. Lux was not afraid but something told her she had to protect her brother so she changed to the front seat and embraced her brother. "Dad, there's something dark in this place, that think hit us right?" The girl asked, fixing her unique eyes lilacs on their dad's lilac ones.

Luka heard something coming close and soon felt those evil things, they were Duras. However they were not alone there were other creatures with them. The demon walked where he felt the creature's power and decided to extend his own power. Both Aki and Lux were shocked. They had never seen his father using his power. And that was frightening but Lux was fascinated.

"Wait in here!" Zero said to his children and then he pulled out a small black colored gun and handed it to Lux "I want you to stay in here and take care of your brother" Zero ordered and his daughter nodded

"I do not want you to leave the car" Lilac eyes stared at his children "Sodom protect them" The wolf lifted up his ears and nodded.

"But Dad… where are you going?" Aki asked. His dad did not reply and left the car

"Those things are vampires" Then the hunter said, and drew his weapon his former companion Bloody Rose once again raised in the air. Luka was struggling with those Duras while Zero ran into the woods. He knew that not only were those Duras, he could feel at least 10 levels E in there.

"Can you feel it?" Aki asked and his sister stared at him with doubt in the face "It is getting cold and dark" The young boys whispered, his silver eyes flicking.

"It is okay we are safe here" The girl replied looking at his father fighting with those strange creatures. His body was surrounded by an electric power and had a sword in his hands.

Suddenly both their father and dad had disappeared, moving away in the forests protecting them. What they were not expected was that one of these creatures was in front of the truck. Fortunately Sodom had jumped out and was guarding the car, protecting his young masters. The large black wolf growled showing his fangs. He was not going to let these things hurt the children. The human did not scare him. Nevertheless long claws attacked the wolf. Sodom bit and struggled hitting both Duras Vampire. He attacked them and sometimes howled in pain as the claws buried his body.

"Sodom!" Aki cried seeing his beloved wolf being defeated by those evil things.

"Do not worry Aki-chan, we'll be okay" Lux smiled and opened the back door from the truck. She was scared but both her parents were fighting to protect them even Sodom got hurt. This was her turn. She had never fired a gun but if she had to do that to protect them, she would not hesitate.

"Lux! Enter the car…" Aki said softly "Dad said we were not allowed to leave" The silver head boy whispered to scared to do anything "It's too dangerous"

His sister did not reply and walked closer to the beasts, she was trembling pointing the gun at the vampire. Apparently Sodom had beaten the Duras but the vampire had emerged unscathed. The girl had her eyes on the evil thing. It looked like a human but his eyes were red, had claws and seemed to stumble.

"Stay away from us!" The girl shouted in a firm voice, that thing was not going to intimidate her. Her parents had taught her not to be afraid of those beasts. Even though Sodom was hurt the voice of his mistress alerted him. He tried to get up failing miserably.

The vampire's movements were quick and agile. Lux tried the first shot but could not hit the vampire.

In the woods both Zero and Luka heard the shots. They got worried and then…

"Lux" Both parents whispered

The vampire jumped on her, and once again she shot him in the abdomen but the claws of the beast had been buried in her arm and then she felt something sharp penetrating her skin. The black gun was flying in the air.

"Aghhhh!" The girl screamed in pain. She felt something burning her skin it sore horribly.

"Lux" Aki whispered, he just saw his sister been attacked and then the girl collapsed in the floor screaming in agony. Then he saw the vampire become ash and disappear into the air. The boy left the car walking slowly with tears in her silver eyes.

"It burns…" The young girl cried. She felt the poison burning her skin. "It burns…" The girl whispered softly and closed her eyes.

The wolf was howling. He felt weak he had failed their masters and now Lux was injured.

"Lux!" Someone shouted hoarsely

"Aki!" His father called him but the boy did not respond

Zero was the first in reach the place, he came running. He panicked when he saw the body of his daughter lying on the floor "Luka hurry! Lux was wounded" the hunter muttered he was so worried. Luka frowned those things had attacked his little princess.

The Opast approached his daughter's body. She kept her eyes closed yet he noticed the tears flowing freely. The pain must be immense even if she was unconscious she was feeling it. The Dura's wounds were not painful. The most probable was that a vampire had attacked her. Carefully he lifted the unconscious body. Then he realized that Sodom was also wounded. Luka frowned again, not only his princess was hurt but also his longtime companion. They needed help urgently. He was able to heal some wounds when they were superficial but could not treat the wounds caused by some vampire.

Meanwhile Zero lifted his son's body and hugged, the boy was trembling and his skin was cold. "Is she going to die?" The boy asked with tears in his eyes. Zero patted the boy's little back and sighed "No, she will not" Then he kissed his forehead and tried to smile.

"Sodom is also hurt" Aki whispered and placed his arms around his dad's neck. He needed comfort.

"Zero we'll need help" Luka said softly and looked at his husband. He had already placed Lux body in the truck. The girl was pale and moaning in pain. "I do not know how to heal vampire wounds" The Opast said softly and Zero nodded.

"Kaien knows how to treat them" Zero whispered "I guess we can go there, we are not far anyway" The hunter said and then hugged again the body of his youngest son who had fallen asleep.

Luka had placed the body of Sodom in another seat and nodded "Do not worry she will be alright, she's a fighter" Luka smiled sadly.

The road to Cross Academy was in silence. Sometimes they heard the painful moans from Lux or Sodom. Aki was completely asleep and Zero held him tenderly.

They did not know who had caused that attack at first Luka thought it was Reiga's idea. The bastard the Opast had thought. Nevertheless there were vampires in the attack and he no longer knew what to believe. The best thing was to go to Cross Academy it was two hours away. First he thought of going to the Twilight Mansion but it was far away it would take about four hours to arrive and Lux needed help immediately.

Zero was concerned about the attack. What if Kaname... No that was stupid Kaname would never use Level E vampires to attack. His moves were surprising and thoughtful. But then who was the fucking bastard that launched the attack.

"I do not think it was him" said Luka

"Hmm?" Zero quickly turned his face to his husband looking a bit confused.

"Kaname Kuran" The Opast replied.

"Oh…"

**Xx—Reiga's Domains**

"Is strange" The young man whispered

"What's wrong?" Reiga asked a little worried. He was nervous after all that Opast would be in his Mansion, and he would be close to **his** Yuki.

"Nothing I just felt like something bad happened…" The young man replied and then smiled while rubbing his belly slowly and thoroughly. A smile loomed on his face.

Reiga also smiled and let himself relax for a while. He went to the bed and sat next to his beloved. Slowly he put his hand on his light's one and smiled. He could feel the energy growing day by day. Their little one was there and safe

"Papa!" A little voice was heard and a small six-year boy ran into the room. The little figure gently smiled and raised his hands up asking his father carry him in his arms.

"There you are" Reiga said softly and held his little heir.

Yuki smiled he was happy but nervous at the same time. He was afraid of Luka's reaction when he finds out how was his new life by Reiga's side. After all the Opast had fled after he learned that he married Reiga. Yuki was sad because he regarded Luka as a great friend and it had hurt when the demon decided to move out of his life.

What Yuki did not know was that Luka had rebuilt his life. The Opast was married with a silver-haired angel. Yuki did not know that he had two lovely children whom he loved with all his heart.

It would be a big surprise for him and for his brother Luze…

**X-** if you want to see here's some links from remember remove the spaces:

_**Here's the link from Aki's clothes**__ favim image/226253/_

_**Zero's clothes**__ www. militarytop100 mens-fashion-clothing-tips/ (the guy on the right)_

_**Luka's outfit**__ definitivetouch collections/burberry-black-label-spring-summer-2011/_

_**Lux clothes**__ fashionsdesigns2012 2011/winter-fashion-sweaters-knitwear-for-women/fashion-knitwear-dress-stoking-korean-style-trends-2012/_


	3. Chapter 3

**x-Unrequited Love-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost. The son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI and Shota**

**Luka x Zero and Kaname x Aki maybe Kaname x Zero**

_Hey there thanks a lot for your reviews, I'm so happy for this fic seems like you guys like it. _

_So in the previous chapter Lux was hurt and also Sodom. __Now the Crosszeria-Kiryuu clan are heading to Cross Academy… _

_Thanks so much for reading this story I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible XD Well I don't know what to say about this chapter I hope you enjoy it!_

**[x]-Chapter Three**

**0o- Can you hear my voice - o0**

"Nghh" The small boy stirred in his sleep. Zero smiled running his hand over the small back of the boy.

"Shh… it's okay were almost … there" Luka's gaze shifted briefly at Zero's side and the silver-haired shrugged sending a confused look. It was more than obvious that Zero in a certain way considered Cross Academy as his home. Luka was about to ask it he was okay, however he saw the confusion in Zero's eyes and remained silent for a brief seconds before thinking what to say.

"So what do you think?" Luka asked while driving as he looked at Lux through the rearview mirror. The young girl was finally asleep and the tears had disappeared. He sighed in relief. He hated the sight of his little princess in pain.

"I don't know, I mean Cross will be more than happy but Yagari and Kaito" Zero fixed his eyes on Aki's peaceful face "I'm not sure" The hunter replied caressing the silver threads of the sleeper. "And Maria… she's going to kill me" He chuckled at the thought of the young vampire. He was already hearing the girl's scold but also could imagine Maria spoiling her nephews.

"Do I have to worry about Yagari?" Luka asked feigning fear in his voice and then burst out laughing. Zero frowned but then followed the laughs until the little sleeper grunted and squirmed in his arms. Zero turned his gaze back at the small body of his son. He watched him for a few seconds and smiled.

"Every day he looks more and more like you, the two of you hate being disturbed when sleeping" Luka said. Aki was a serious child, slightly reserved. Too shy that's what his sister would say. However he had inherited some of Zero's grumpy personality. Both father and son were really upset when someone bothered them when they were taking a nap. Nevertheless Luka knew how to deal with a grumpy Zero especially in the mornings. "At least I know how to change your grumpy-self, especially if we are in bed" The Opast joked and then winked mischievously

"Luka!" Zero scolded and shook his head blushing slightly. Nevertheless, the heat in his cheeks faded quickly. Zero had learned to control his little emotions, especially with Luka always teasing him.

"Okay I'll behave" The Opast promised with a small smirk on his face. Zero snorted knowing very well that smirk.

They were getting closer to the grounds of the Cross and Academy. Zero's heart began to beat faster.

_**How long had it been?**_

So many memories, some painful, others full of nostalgia, some of them happy others sad. This town was so different. The town was no longer the one in ruins when he left. No, this place had change for better. There were several gardens and parks, the old houses had been remodeled and the smell of fear was long gone. Zero could see how the streets were full of life, people walking by and children playing on the swings. Some teens were in the cafes of the area. How much had changed in so little time. Definitely this was a new town.

"It seems the town had grown" Luka's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't recall this place full of life" Luka whispered while driving along a crowded street. In the distance they could see the trees that overhung Cross Academy.

"Me too" Zero whispered "…me too" Aki yawned as he opened his eyes very slowly and rubbed his face with his hands. He sat on his dad's legs and looked through the window the town.

"Look there's a fair!" Aki squealed with his arm he pointed at the place full of games and lights

Icy grey eyes stared at the window "Can we go there… please?" The little one asked his eyes shining with hope

"We can't go right now kiddo" Luka replied and sighed seeing the disappointment in his son's silver eyes. "Remember Lux and Sodom got hurt and we need to heal their wounds but once they get heal we can go to the fair okay?" Luka said as he ruffled Aki's hair.

"Okay" The young boy nodded he looked up at his dad- Zero kissed the top of his head smiling knowing how much Aki loved the fairs.

However Aki furrowed his brows and looked at his father "But we will go to the Twilight Mansion there is no way we can go to the fair" Aki said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But right now were heading to Cross Academy" Zero replied and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But… but you said…" Aki's eyes met Zero's and frowned "I know what we say but heading to the Twilight Mansion would take longer and we need to heal Lux and Sodom wounds. Cross Academy was not far from where we were attacked that's why your father and I decided to go here instead of there" The hunter explained and Aki nodded with a growing smile on his face "So we can go to the fair?" He asked once again with pleading eyes.

"Just as your father said, once Lux and Sodom are safe all can go there" Zero smiled and chuckled as Aki smiled.

"Yay!" The boy giggled and rested his head on his dad's chest.

**X—**

"Yuki, what's wrong is the baby okay?" Reiga asked as he approached his young husband. The small boy in his arms had fallen asleep and Reiga had placed him in the bed. Yuki stroked his growing belly and tried to smile slightly. "I do not know I felt something bad happened with Luka ..."

Reiga sighed trying to calm his jealousy. He knew Yuki still appreciated the Opast but still he could not stop the anger flowing through his veins. It was well known Reiga's hate towards Luka. He wanted to kill the Opast, destroy him. Nevertheless he controlled his anger and took a deep breathe. He had to be careful especially with Yuki being pregnant.

"I can send someone to find out if something happened" Reiga said with a soft yet cold voice and Yuki nodded.

"Please" The pain in his eyes was clearly visible and Reiga had no choice but to accept. In the blink of an eye one of his most faithful servants was in the room.

"You called master?" The said person asked as he made a slight bow to the Light's God. It was well known that Reiga was a jealous man and a possessive one so the Opast had to make sure not to look too much at Reiga's mate.

"Cadenza I need you to verify the roads and notify me if there were any unforeseen or accident" as Reiga ordered the Opast gave a nod and with another bow disappeared.

Yuki smiled and leaned his head to his husband's chest. He sighed slightly and smiled at his little one sleep with such peace. "He sleeps like an angel" Yuki whispered trying to not disturb the sleep of the child. Reiga simply nodded, feeling proud to see his heir sleep without any nightmare.

"I'm… very happy" Yuki whispered as he let out a yawn and closed his eyes slowly. "G night…" The young man fell asleep feeling protected by the warm arms of his husband's body. Reiga sighed as he looked again at his heir "You'll be a great warrior Naoki" He smiled as he watched his three treasures sleep. He allowed himself to relax for a moment as a small smile formed on his lips. Reiga could say that he was happy. However the hatred for humans was still present and occasionally he thought in some activities to get rid of humans. Of course he did this without Yuki finding out. He was not scared of Yuki finding the true. He just wanted to keep that to himself besides Yuki had accepted him just as he was with the evil that still resided in his body. He was not afraid to loose Yuki because he knew that would never happen.

Fixing his dark eyes on the sight of his precious asleep Reiga curved his lips in a small smile and then rose from bed being careful not to wake them up. He had felt the call of Cadenza and needed to find out what had happened to that traitor. He secretly hoped the Opast was dead.

The Dark master was about to left the room however when he was going to open the door a little hand was holding onto his leg.

"Up!" Little Naoki was fully awake and now behind his father with expectant eyes his small arms raised up.

Reiga sighed "Naoki… is time of your nap" However the child's dark eyes looked back at his father and a small pout appeared on his tiny face. "Up now!" The boy ordered, he was becoming impatient and wanted to be held. Reiga let out a chuckle and shook his head

"You little bossy, definitely will be a good ruler" The man said and bent down to take his little heir in his arms. The boy smiled proudly and placed his head on the left shoulder of his father.

"Now be a good boy and stay very still while Dad resolve some business" Reiga said and the boy nodded. He was more than happy to be in his father's arms.

**X—**

"You are telling me there were a few attacks of levels E" Kaname read the report Takuma had presented.

"Yeah the attack was far from Cross Academy the place was clean but we noticed the ashes of the level E. Kaname there's something off with this attack, we sensed a presence which could not recognized" Takuma replied while frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked with dismay that did not show. The attacks of level E have decreased and the Academy and the nearby villages were being monitored. And then again the presence that could not be recognized was disturbing.

"It was not a pureblood neither a hunter we do not know what it wanted, and could not determine which creature was" Takuma replied "There was some injured people but we could not find them" Takuma knew what was coming next would be difficult to tell "The level E died by the bullet of a hunter, apparently a bullet from Bloody Rose"

Surprise invaded the pureblood features, mahogany eyes were fixed on emerald ones "Zero was there, he was attacked… he can be hurt… Takuma, I need you to collect the others and search for him" The desperation was clear in the pureblood's voice.

"Kaname you need to calm do…" The noble was cut off by the pureblood's voice

"Calm down! Don't you understand Zero… he might be" The pureblood dropped into his chair and ran his hand down his face. "You're right" He sighed

"Even if Zero was there I doubt he's in danger" Takuma tried to reason "We all know Kiryuu-kun has always been an independent person and knows how to protect himself"

"I just want him back…"

"I know Kaname, and trust me we'll find him"

**X— At Twilight Mansion**

Toko and Senshirou were in the living room of the Twilight Mansion playing one of the many video games of Hotsuma. The Zweilt Guardian was winning but Toko was not going to give up.

Tsukumo was in the garden he was tired of playing and had decided to go out to breathe some fresh air. "Bored?" A soft voice asked behind him and Tsukumo could not help but jump

"Shusei, you scared me" The young man sighed. He was holding a small box in his hand that fell on the grass spreading the jelly beans in it.

Despite the time Tsukumo was still addicted to sweets and sometimes the other Zweilt guardians saw him eating lots of jelly beans and chocolates. Toko scolded him but sometimes also spoiled him buying him one of those boxes of gun shaped gummies.

Tsukumo had changed so much since Luka's departure. The young Zweilt had come to appreciate and admire the powerful Opast. Even Toko had suspected his brother being in love with Luka. However the God's Ear confessed to his sister that he loved Luka like a big brother and was sad about his departure. Toko and Aya tried to encourage the smaller of the Murasame to not be sad and although sometimes they succeeded there was still sadness in Tsukumo's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shusei asked with concern in his voice.

After the last battle with Reiga lot of changes had occurred with Luka's departure. Shusei had realized how bad Tsukumo was and he was worried. The silver-haired young man did not approach Shusei as before. Sometimes Shusei blame himself for pushing the young Zweilt away. Every time Tsukumo tried to befriend him, Shusei talk the minimum he could with the boy.

Since that time when Tsukumo shared one piece of ice cream with him, Shusei realized that the boy was someone he could trust and have a great friendship to. With the time passing those feelings were growing and growing, there was concern, sadness and jealousy when he saw the sight of a depressed Tsukumo. Sadness caused by Zess.

He did not know how this happen. At first he thought it was some kind of big brother bond. Shusei felt the need to protect the young Zweilt. Then there was times when Shusei wanted to do more than protect Tsukumo. There was this feeling he could not identify, strong feelings that were difficult to ignore.

"Yeah I just wanted to clear my mind" The young Zweilt smiled though the smile did not reach his eyes. "And surely with the screams of others I would not be able to concentrate" The young man said, pointing to the Mansion where they could perfectly hear Toko's screams.

"Mind if I stay with you, it seems Hotsuma and Kuroto joined the others and I can predict this will end badly" Tsukumo chuckled a little and nodded. He approached one of the trees and sigh looking at one of the birds that lay on the branch of the tree whistling softly.

"It would be wonderful to be able to understand what the birds and other animals say" Shusei said as he watched the silver hair listening to the bird with amusement.

"Yeah sometimes you'd be surprised of what they can tell" he said as he stretched his hand allowing the little creature alight on his fingers.

"You could teach me" said Shusei as he approached slowly trying to not scare the little bird. Once near his fingers went to pet the bird and touching gently Tsukumo's fingers.

Tsukumo moved his hand quickly chasing the bird away. A faint pink shade had appeared on his cheek and trying to hide it he turned to the Mansion "I have to go" Without another word the young Zweilt ran back at the Mansion. Shusei sighed as he watched the silver-haired young man running away. What he did not realized was the pair of golden eyes watching him with pain and anger.

"Tsuku…" The female Zweilt turned her head when she saw her young brother entering the hall, though her brother entering the hall running she noticed the blush on Tsukumo's face. She was about to follow him when Takashiro entered the hall and looked at the Zweilts.

"Something happened" The Member of the Giou clan spoke. Kuroto quickly turned off the game and the others turned to look at older of the Giou's members.

"A Duras attacked Luka on his way to the Mansion" There was shock in all the Zweilts faces. They did not have any idea of Luka visiting them. Only Takashiro knew it, and he was planning on surprising the Zweilts. Truth Yuki had called him and told about the great news. However Takashiro was not sure about Luka's reaction meeting Yuki and Reiga.

"What?" Tsukumo was the first in talk and also the first one in snap at him "You knew! All this time you knew about Zess and you never tell us!" Hurt was written in all Tsukumo's face.

"Tsukumo!" Toko scolded him though she was upset, why did Takashiro hide this from them.

"It's okay Toko" Takashiro said. "I know it was not the best idea to hide this from all of you, but I thought it would be good to leave it as a surprise" He replied, as he saw Tsukumo rolling his eyes. Takashiro knew that all the Zweilt guards, Tsukumo have had one of the closer relationships with Luka. And he also knew the pain the young Zweilt had felt when Luka left.

"So is Zess okay?" Senshirou asked

"I do not know but I'm sure he's okay" He and his family… The older man said the last part to himself. "Nevertheless I'm worried about the attack. We all know the treaty between us and the Duras. With the Yuki's and Reiga union the disputes have subsided. I do not think Reiga had sent the attack" He said as he fixed his glasses.

"We can't be sure. I mean nothing assures us that Reiga commanded the attack" Hotsuma said as he entered the room "Although they're married that does not change the evil in Reiga" The blonde Zweilt spoke. All of the Zweilts knew that he was against Yuki's and Reiga's union.

"Maybe, but I can assure you, Reiga's not a fool, and would not launch an attack on Luka" The Giou member said "This is different. I think it has to do with the rebels. Those against the union of Reiga with someone of the opposite side" Or in this case someone against Luka marrying a vampire Takashiro thought.

"Do you think someone is planning an uprising against Reiga? Kuroto asked

"I do not know…"

**X—**

_It is hard to forget_

_Much less to forgive_

_Especially when hatred is flowing through your heart._

_Yet you have the power, the power to hide the truth…_

_To get rid of what does not need._

_To eradicate those who hurt you_

_Those who took your precious away_

_You just want to hurt them_

_The hatred still_

_You can't stop it_

_Yet you scared_

"It's so hard to forget"

"I know but we have to do this" The small voice on his head told him

"What if they find out?" He asked, afraid

"I doubt so" He smiled and kissed the top of the younger's head "Now get some rest you need to sleep that wound is still healing" The young one nodded and let out a small yawn.

Too much hate for someone as young as the boy lying there, resting peacefully though inside of him his heart is full of hatred, he wants to remove the bad thoughts away yet he can't and he knows it. This being is deep inside and it's controlling him.

"Zero…"

**X-**

"Stop playing with your hands" Luka scolded the older of the silverette and chuckled at the sight of the young man pout.

"I can't help it I'm just nervous" Zero sighed as he ran his hand through his face while taking a deep breathe. His eyes reached the entrance to Cross Academy. The school was there and it looked bigger, just like the town the school had changed and he did not know if this was for good or bad.

"Just relax" Luka said softly but he was also concerned. It would be the first time he met Zero's stepfather and master. He knew this Kaien Cross would be friendly and would receive him with open arms. But Yagari Toga was another story.

"Okay…" Zero said just as the car stopped. Luka was the first one in leave the car, then walking toward the back door and holding Lux. The Opast past the back of his hand on the girl's forehead and realized she was burning with fever. The young girl moaned in pain and Luka hush her.

"Aki wake up" Zero spoke softly while shook the boy's shoulder. Sleepy silver eyes opened slowly and the boy rubbed them. Yawning a few times the child got up from his dad lap and left the car. His silver eyes watched around the place and he recognized it excitedly.

"It's Cross Academy!" He gave a little cry of joy with expectant eyes watching the famous place and he recognized the Moon Dorms which were a few meters away. He was about to run when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stop there kiddo we must take your sister to heal her wounds and then I will show you place" Zero said softly while holding carefully Sodom's neko form. He took Aki's hand and the family walked to the little house where Kaien Cross lived.

"Not there!" Kaien exclaimed indignantly and huffed.

"Then were?" Toga's exasperated voice rang through the room. He had been back and forth trying to put the new furniture without any success. Every time Toga placed the furniture Kaien told him that he did not like how they looked that way. There had spent more than six hours and Toga was getting really pissed and exhausted.

"Place the armchairs near that wall and the tables next to that one" Pointed Kaien and Toga rolled his eyes exasperated and snorted _**this is how I placed them in the first time**_ the black haired hunter thought.

"Okay but I'm warning you this is the last time I'll move the damn..." Toga could not finish his words because he drew his weapon immediately. The smell and the aura he felt it had to be a vampire a fucking vampire was inside the house. "Show yourself you filthy beast!" The hunter shouted.

Aki grabbed his dad's hand tightly, without understanding why the man started shouting there was another of those monsters in the house. Did these things follow them? "It's okay" Zero whispered softly then he looked up at Luka and the Opast nodded.

Very lowly Zero dropped his child's hand and walked down the short hallway. Toga heard the footsteps and pointed his gun at the entrance of the room. Zero sighed and slowly revealed his face.

"Zero ..."

The look of excitement and nostalgia was the first thing found in the eyes of Kaien then looked at blue eyes of his sensei and found surprise, relief and anger in them. Taking a deep breathe he looked at the man's eyes and whispered softly

"Hello sensei…"

Despite the excitement of having Zero, the sensei was really upset. Through all these years he had been with the uncertainty and the fear of finding the boy turned completely on a level E. "Where the hell have you been?" Toga yelled unable to avoid the tear running down his cheek. Yagari Toga was not weak man, he never cried not even when he failed to protect the twins, nor when he almost lost Kaien two years ago. However seeing Kiryuu Zero standing on the entrance of the hall, alive and sane was relief.

"I… needed to leave for a while" That was the only thing he could say, feeling a lump in his throat. He knew that the day he reunited with their mentors would be difficult but he did not imagine how painful it was.

Kaien was crying like a baby and within seconds pulled Zero in a bear hug. Zero let him. He was more than used to the affect. Having two little ones at home that showed him all kinds of affection was more than enough to get used. And of course there was Luka who never failed to say how much he loved him.

"You better explain why the hell you disappeared without a trace" Toga said angrily but clearly saying _**I'm glad you're well.**_

"I will" Zero said softly and nodded

"Zero" Another voice was heard and both Headmaster and Sensei turned to face the other three in the room. "We need to heal them" Luka spoke softly and Zero nodded. Aki was holding Sodom's baby dragon form and Luka was holding Lux.

"Who are they?" Toga Yagari asked, looking suspiciously at the other adult. There was something about him that made him distrust and fear him. This man was not a vampire yet he another dark creature.

"Well they are…"

"Daddy is he Toga Sensei?" Asked the young silverette staring with admiration at the man with the patch and smiled.

"Daddy?" Toga asked and Zero nodded shyly he was not prepared to say how he had met Luka and those children. He did not know how to tell his sensei that they were his children. Nevertheless he nodded to himself and responded "He is my son Aki-chan and she is Lux" He turned at the girl who was asleep in the arms of the other adult. Zero then inhaled and approached Luka "He is Luka, he is ... we"

"I'm his husband" Luka replied in a cold voice and stared at the hunter. The Opast knew Zero would not answer that is why he decided to speak.

"Oh Zero they're so cute!" Kaien squealed in delight and approached Aki, the young boy hide immediately behind his dad but poking his head slightly.

Luka could not resist the slight surprise showed on his face when he noticed the other man with long honey hair and glasses. He looked like Takashiro Giou well only physically because in no way he imagined the oldest of the Giou Clan acting in such a childish manner. Was he really a legendary hunter? Luka asked himself. Then he turned his icy silver eyes and fixed them on the other hunter. Luka looked at the man for a few seconds and nodded. He knew this man was trustworthy and would protect his children as he did with Zero.

Even with his childish behavior Kaien saw Luka's surprise. However he decided to continue playing the loving grandfather that way he could study the demon reactions. Kaien may seem naive and clueless but he always had an ace up his sleeve and he clearly recognized none other than Zess Crosszeria.

"We were attacked some level E appeared on the road and hurt them" Zero decided not to mention the duras besides Sodom and Lux wounds were made by vampires. Luka noticed this as well but decided to say nothing.

"Vampires you say?" Toga asked as Kaien took Luka at the guest room and then placed the girl on the bed. She was burning with fever must likely for the level E poison. Luka saw the former hunter new phase, as the man dedicated to heal his daughter. Kaien did it skillfully, reviewing the wounds made by vampires and reducing the fever.

"Yeah we did not know where they came from but they were two" Zero said as he sat on the other bed and put Sodom in there. "I managed to kill one but the other escaped and hurt Sodom and Lux" He commented and patted Sodom's ear whispering softly "Hey Sodom I need you to change your form, into the human form" The young hunter asked softly

"This would be easy for Kaien, he will heal you" Zero smiled when he saw the baby dragon turned in his neko human form.

"What exactly is the creature?" Toga asked and pointed at the thing. He was impressed he had never seen such a being. The furry little ball had become a little boy of 10 or 11 years, black hair and cat ears on his head.

"It's a dragon salamander" Luka replied "And part of my family" Toga nodded he was amazed by the creature.

"Master it hurts" Sodom said softly, pain visible in his eyes. Zero smiled and sat next to him "Shh it's okay" Zero said and patted the boy's head. "I'm sorry master" The young neko whispered while crystal tears ran through his cheeks. "Lux was hurt…" Zero shook his head and kissed the top of Sodom's head "It was not your fault" Luka nodded and then he ruffled the boy's black head. "Now you need to rest" The Opast spoke and smiled slightly when his longtime companion nodded.

After an hour Lux and Sodom had been treated and the fever and pain were declining. Both children were fast asleep. Aki also was exhausted and ended up asleep on the couch near the beds. Zero carried him slightly without letting the child woke up and took him to his old room. Acknowledging that Kaien did not move nor change any of his old bedroom he placed Aki in bed and tucked him. Gently kissed his cheek and forehead and walked out the room closing the door.

After checking Sodom and Lux were sleeping without pain he headed to the hall and sat next to Luka. Kaien and Toga were sitting in the couch in front of them. "So care to tell us where have you been?" Togas were the first in talk and Zero nodded.

"As I told you before I needed to leave this place" The young hunter said while looking at Kaien somehow he would understand him "After Rido's battle I…"

"It was because of him right?" Toga asked once again "Kuran Kaname"

Hearing the name Zero's whole body tensed and Luka noticed it, he placed one arm around the young's shoulders and held him tight "Yeah something like that…" Zero whispered he was not ready to talk about this but he had to yet he was not ready.

"I understand Zero, we all understand you needed time, you still need it" Kaien spoke smoothly and smiled "However we are upset you never tried to contact us" The former hunter stared at his son and sighed "We were worried" He said softly not wanting to say he was and is also worried. Kaien had discovered Kaname's and Zero relationship, he was confused and angry he did not understand why the pureblood was toying with Zero. He was worried of what would happen when Yuki find out however that did not happen. Zero left Cross Academy and Kaname and Yuki got married. And now after all this years away Zero reappeared once again with the news that he was married and with child…

"Zero may I ask you something?" The former hunter asked and Zero nodded.

"The children are your biological sons?" Zero could not help the blush on his cheeks and nodded "They're mine and Luka's biological children" The young hunter replied "I can… I'm able to well you know" Zero replied while looking at the floor.

"I see" Kaien nodded

Zero kept silent for a few minutes, there was something he was hiding something he never said not even at Luka. He did not know how to, but this had to do how he realized he was a carrier.

"Hey are you okay?" Luka asked getting a nod from his young husband. It was clear that something was bothering the young hunter but Luka knows better and remained silent at least when he saw the tired on Zero's lilac eyes. "I think you yours rest" Zero shook his head but failed miserably when a small yawn slipped from his lips.

"There's another room next to Zero's old room, it was Yuki's old room but we remodeled it" Kaien explained and Luka nodded. Yuki? The Opast did not ask anything and took his charge to the said room.

When Kaien heard no more footsteps and one door closing he faced his lover and sighed "So what do you think?"

"I'm not letting Kuran knowing Zero's here" Toga said firmly and Kaien nodded.

It was well known that Kaname needed Zero and wanted him back. Nevertheless Kaien knew his son had a family and a partner besides for attitude of the famous Zess, he knew the demon would not let the vampire to take his partner away.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the chapter 3 is shorter than my other ones but I hope you like it XD r&amp;R please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**X—Unrequited Love-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost the son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI, Shota (slight)**

**Luka x Zero and Kaname x Aki maybe Kaname x Zero (not sure yet)**

Hey there folks I'm back with the fourth chapter XD thank you so much for your lovely reviews and also for keep reading the story.

**[x]-Chapter Four**

** 0o- **

"This place is huge" Luka's voice was heard from the balcony. He was looking at enormous buildings of Cross Academy and part of the forest that surrounded it.

"Yeah it had to after this entire place was supposed to be a school" Zero walked towards the balcony standing behind his husband and touched slightly the strands of black hair "And well You know for the safety of the students Kain wanted...

"Papa!" The shrill voice of their son cut him off and both parents turned back noticing the silver haired kid with a huge smile on his face, silver eyes glowing with innocence, cheeks flushing slightly. The boy's hands held a small white rabbit. "Look what grandpa Kaien gave to me" The little boy approached his parents and smiled cutely while petting the rabbit's head.

"Grandpa Kaien?" Zero asked while raising an eyebrow, Luka just hid a slight smile and let out a chuckle.

"Hai, he told me to call him grandpa" The kid explained and smiled while sitting on the floor, his tiny arms still holding the rabbit.

Zero sighed as he petted in a loving way Aki's soft silver hair. He was pretty sure that Kaien would ask for that, after all this years the former hunter had not changed at all. He was always like that: cheerful and crazy but a good man that just wanted a family and of course he was always asking Zero and Yuki to call him Daddy.

It seemed his wish had come true. His son was calling the ex-hunter grandpa and somehow it warmed Zero's heart. He would not admit it out loud but he but considered the former hunter as a second father and was glad that their children had them as his grandpa. Because he was pretty sure that also Yagari saw Aki and Lux as his grandchildren. Zero was thankful that his and Luka's children had very wise and powerful grandparents that would not hesitate for a second giving their life for them. Zero knew that both hunters would protect the children from everything and all those who would harm them.

Even from Kaname…

Zero did not want to think about what might happen to his children if they fell into the clutches of that pureblood. He did not want his children to be used as pawns. His children were born to be free not to be included in whatever game Kaname had planned. For that reason he had to make Kaien to swear to never tell his whereabouts to Kuran Kaname. Never again he was going to let that person to use him. He had to protect his children and Luka as well.

What he did not know was that fate had something prepared challenges to overcome. It was curious but someday they would meet again and Zero would not be prepared enough to face that.

"Daddy?" Aki tugged at the sleeve of his father

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Zero asked as he almost chuckled at the pout on Aki's face

"I was wondering if we're going to the town" The boy asked, silver eyes staring hopefully at his father "You and papa promised that we were going to the town when Lux were fully recovered" The child spoke eagerly and then looked at his parents with puppy eyes "And it's been two days since Lux woke up" The young child sat on his father's lap and looked at Zero, his silver eyes glowing with hope and a slight pout adorning his face, his hands playing with the rabbit's ears "Please daddy!"

"Aki" Luka caressed the boy's back and looked at his husband. "Lux is still weak and…

"But you promised!" The boy cried making the rabbit twitched under his hold.

"I know… but think about Lux" The Opast stared at his son "It would not be fair if we go out and your sister not'' Luka tried reason with his son but seeing the tears which threatened to fall the Opast sighed.

"Hey c'mon stop with the tears kiddo" There was a voice behind them Luka frowned at the foreign accent "I can take the kiddo wherever place he wants to go at the town" said voice spoke again as both parents turned their heads back. Luka was about to attack the unknown person but Zero's astonished face stopped him. Wherever this man was, was someone Zero knew and Luka did know whether to worry or not.

**Xx— Kuran Manor **

The Kuran mansion was silent. All the rooms except for the main hall were occupied by the closest members of the prince of vampires. All of them looking forward waiting for the next order.

"I was informed about recent attacks near Cross Academy" He walked down the stairs with a haughty pose worthy of a king, his chocolate eyes staring at his closest circle "I was also reported of the presence of unknown creatures during these attacks"

"If you let me Kaname-sama" Aidou stood up while held another report "We found remains of what appears to be a demon"

"Aidou this is no time for one of your jokes" Ruka said indignantly as she passed a hand through her hair.

Kaname also stared at the noble as if he was telling as joke "Forgive me Kaname-sama" Aido said while looking at Ruka "But she had not so rudely interrupted me" snapped the blond vampire while showing a small bag containing what appeared to be vampire ashes "As you see there look like vampire ashes of a mere level E" Aidou said as he passed the bag to the others "However I have analyzed these samples and I found something oddly interesting" there was a pause as the vampires as well as Kaname examined the ashes then Aidou spoke again "these thing have nothing to do with the ones of the levels E we had found"

"So what makes you think this is a demon" Takuma asked while handing the bad at Kaname once again "all we know about the so called demons are simply legends, nothing more"

Aidou sighed as he slowly closed his eyes then he opened them and stared at his king "But we all know that even legends have something of truth. Besides how can we explain the origin of these ashes" Kaname looked at Takuma and then at the small bag to return his eyes at the young blonde.

"So we have new creatures that are attacking the outskirts of Cross Academy" Kaname stated

"Demons Kaname-sama, these things are demons" Aidou said with a slight smile

The pureblood sighed tiredly. He knew that demons did exist but not under that name. Years ago, maybe centuries he heard the case of one of these creatures attacking a rural area burning the entire place. Survivors were scared and they never dared to talk about such event however legends began to appear, telling the story of three brothers, one of them was a demon. He was hated for what he was and in anger he burned the whole place killing the woman he loved. That story reminded him of Rido Kuran and his selfishness, the pureblood was glad that bastard was dead.

Nevertheless Kaname was not sure what had made these creatures to cooperate with vampires of the lowest sort. He needed answers and he knew the best way to obtain such was to go with Kaien and inform him of the events surely the former hunter would have some answers. And of course this would be a good excuse to keep looking for Zero. He knew that his inner circle believed Zero was dead but no one dared to say it aloud, they kept fulfilling its task to search for the silver haired hunter.

The noble vampires looked at their leader who was too quiet and thoughtful. Ruka was the most nervous. She did not like her king to be like that. However Takuma was also concerned for his friend, since the hunter disappeared Kaname had developed an obsession to win Zero back. And Takuma was concerned that the pureblood would take any action to recover what was his.

Rima and Senri were generally quiet they never participated in the group's views. Not that they were excluded simply they felt that with Aidou, Takuma and Kain would be much help. They preferred to participate in searches and attacks, where they could develop their skills better.

"Enlist your stuff we will go to Cross" Kaname said as he stood up

"Hai" The vampires said and bowed almost all of them walking at their rooms to prepare their stuff.

"Seiren I need you to continue with the search "Kaname ordered his loyal bodyguard. The sharp-eyed girl nodded and disappeared instantly.

Takuma was the only one who did not leave the room and waited for Kaname. "You are still with this obsession" he said in a tired tone

"Takuma, I told you once not to meddle in my affairs" Kaname said as he poured himself a glass of wine

"What about Yuki?" Takuma asked as he sat back in the black armchair. "Does she know you're still looking for Zero?" The blonde asked as he crossed one leg over the other.

Kaname sighed as he sipped his drink and stared at Takuma for a few seconds before returning his gaze at his wine. He really was not sure and did not care if his sister knew. Besides Yuki was traveling with her friend Sayori so what was the point.

"Kaname, have you thought about that maybe he might…" Kaname looked at his friend in a threatening manner

"Do not you dare to say that word" Kaname threatened "He is not dead… he can't be dead"

"I know" Takuma replied quickly "That was not what I meant "He said as he stared at Kaname's hand holding the glass of wine tightly almost at the point to break it.

"But you have so" Kaname said

"Yeah and so do you" Takuma sighed "Look I do not want to fight with you" The noble said softly "But you have to understand that if we do find Zero "He looked at the pureblood for a second "He may have remade his life"

The pureblood sighed as he ran a hand over his face. That thought had plagued his mind since the last eight years, thoughts and dreams where Zero was in the arms of another male. It was something he could not deny and he was scared, he was scared because he did not want to lose him. He had lost him once but he had a chance and he wanted him back.

"I do" the pureblood replied "Yet I can't allow that"

"Kaname…"

"No, you have to understand I was such an idiot and I lost him once but not this time" Kaname replied with a determined look.

**xx- Cross Academy**

Kaien's house was the same as when Zero lived there. However there was a new addition, a beautiful and well cared garden where a fully recover Sodom was playing in the grass in his human-neko form and Yagari was sitting and enjoying his cigar. The dragon wounds were not as severe as well as his recovery system was faster than that of Lux. Kaien was amazed at the creature and treated him like a son something that Sodom enjoyed.

"And here are the cookies and some tea" Kaien cheerful voice was heard as both the neko and the hunter saw the man approaching with a tray. He was wearing a pink apron, his hair tied in a ponytail.

Sodom squeaked and stopped all his plays to run for one of the cookies, he loved chocolate chip cookies as much as he loved the strawberry cake that Zero prepared.

"Yummy!" the neko cried in excitement as he munched his cookie

"I'm glad you like the cookies" Kaien said as he handed a cup of tea to Yagari "I made this for my cute grandchildren" At that Sodom stopped abruptly to eat his cookie and looked at the former hunter

"But this cookies are for Aki and Lux" the boy said regretfully and put his half eaten cookie on the table "I'm sorry.." the neko said. His neko ears falling as he sighed sadly

"hey, this cookies are also for you after all you are like Zerorin's son so that means you are also my grandchildren" the former hunter said with a proud smile

"But.. I'm not Zero-sama son" the neko explained "I'm his and master guardian and also Aki's and Lux guardian"

"Nonsense" Kaien said "To me you are one of Ze-chan kids and I'm pretty sure Zero feels the same way" Kaien replied with a smile.

** Xx—**

"Dad…" Lux soft voice was heard behind the scene between her parents and the stranger. Recognizing the voice of his daughter, Zero immediately got up and went to her daughter. He gently stroked her cheek and looked at her. "Lux, what are you doing up? You should be resting" the ex-human said with a disapproving look.

"I am feeling…" Lux stopped talking and stared at the unknown male, lilac eyes staring at deep brown eyes. There was a pregnant pause where no one said anything. The young girl looked at the stranger, noticing his clothes, his stoic features, there was something about him that was intriguing and still she could not decipher. He was such a mysterious man...

"Who is…?"

"Aki, why don't you and Lux go with Kaien" Luka cut in before his daughter could ask. "I think he prepared something special for you" the Opast said with a grin "It would be rude not to accept what he prepared. I heard Sodom was eating cookies" He said and smiled seeing his offspring hurried to the door taking his older sister with him.

"Be careful with the stairs" said Zero "Aki, do not eat all the cookies" he continued his yelling but the kids were already in the kitchen. With a glare at his husband, the ex-human crossed his shoulders over his chest "Luka!" Zero snapped at him "Now they won't want to eat, not after all the candy Kaien prepared"

-cough- "Umm I'm sorry to interrupt your marital quarrels but.."

"Kaito!" Zero huffed and glared at his friend "what the hell are you doing here?" the silver haired man asked

"Well, in case you have not noticed, I have years of living here" the young man scoffed "Look at you" he continued "all married and with children no less"

Zero just rolled his eyes and stared at his annoyed friend "I have changed"

Kaito smiled "And here I thought you would be already dead in some smelly place or turned into a level E" He smirked "You know lost in madness" Hearing such words, Luka was about to hurt the guy who spoke so boldly to his lover, but seeing the smile on his husband face, the Opast refrained his action. "Well, what can I say… I´m invincible" Zero replied mockingly.

"Tsk" Kaito shocked his head and chuckled "so those are you're kids?" he asked, pointing to the door where the children had left.

"Yup"

"And he is?" Kaito asked looking at the black haired man

"He's my husband" Zero said. He was not ashamed, he knew Kaito since they were children, when they were training to become vampire hunters. Kaito was like a brother to him and Zero was pretty sure the brunette saw him like a younger brother. Besides Kaito knew Zero was gay, so what was the point hiding the truth. He was married with another male and had two amazing children.

Kaito did not feel sick or uncomfortable with the news. He knew very well the silver haired man. Hell he knew him better than anyone. And also knew his brother (yes his brother) had an affinity for men. Besides in the vampire society it was normal the offspring between couples of the same sex, regardless of whether the vampire was a former human. Nevertheless his hunter instincts told him that the man with Zero was not a vampire. He was another creature, with a dark aura that but for some reason Kaito could not interpret.

"Luka" the tall black haired man said simply and then stared at the brunette "It seems you and Zero are very good friends"

"More than friends" the brunette smirked

"Kaito…" Zero warned him

"What?" The hunter asked innocently "C'mon Zero don't tell me you do not see me as your onii-chan?

Zero shook his head and sighed. **"Definitely hanging with Cross is affecting him"** then turned to look at his husband and smiled slightly "Ignore him. "He seems to have already lost the few neurons remained"

"Aww Zero you're hurting me" the brunette pouted. Then he changed his childish expression to a serious one "So what are you doing at Cross? You were taking some time to show up"

"Well there was an incident. I had not actually planned to visit the Academy, at least not right now" Zero commented and sighed when he noticed the frown appearing on Kaito's face.

"What kind of incident and what do you mean you did not plan to visit us?" The brunette complained

"We were attacked" Luka spoke

"Attacked?" Kaito asked. They were attacked but the academy was protected, the levels E were being eradicated, there was no way they would be surrounding the school. Much less when Kaien planned to reopen it.

"It was strange" Zero said "I know Cross and Yagari are in care of cleaning the area especially with the increasing population of the town" Kaito nodded at Zero to keep talking "But they were level E" **among other creatures**… the silver haired said keeping the last for himself. The last thing he wanted was to worry Kaito, and knowing him well, the ex-human was pretty sure the idiot would go to the attack site and try to find some clues. No, it was safer hide the part of the demons. At least until he was sure what was a group of levels E with some Duras.

"Damn these bloodsuckers always messing around" the brunette spat and then looked at Zero apologetically "No offence Zero"

"It's okay" Zero replied. He was more than used to hearing those words. Besides it had long since he begun to accept his vampire side. Suddenly he led one of his hands to his face. He was starting to have a headache. It was very common. A few months ago he began to have these headaches but he believed they were due to fatigue and stress. Yet the pain started to increase and he had to press his temple. Luka noticed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, in comforting gesture. Kaito noticed this as well.

"Are you okay Zero?" the brunette asked, not liking the way the ex-human was rubbing on his temple

"Yes I'm ok…" a slight dizziness seized him by surprise and Luka had to hold him to keep it from falling "I think you better get some rest" the Opast said in a tone that did not accept cons. Zero attained nodded, not wanting to argue with his husband. He walked to the bed and lay down on it. Kaito left the room muttering that he had something to do. The Opast sat beside him, a slight frown on his face.

"I'm worried about your headaches" he said in a serious voice with a hint of concern.

Zero opened his eyes and turned to his husband "Is nothing"

"It is" Luka replied. He did not like any of these headaches. He was upset because he did not know why his beloved was suffering from such things. It was not as if he was falling into a Level E. His beloved was no longer at the verge of losing consciousness. Luka's Opast blood had helped him and also that bastard's so called pureblood.

"If you're so worried we can always ask Yagari or Cross. I'll rest for a while. I do not want to worry the children" he said softly and Luka nodded. He knew he wanted to see what his children were doing, but did he not want to leave his beloved. He knew their children were in good hands and Sodom was also watching them.

**xX—**

"Yay! I'm going to the town" Aki squeaked. His daddy's friend had accepted to take him and Lux to the town. His grandparents had given him permission and Sodom was going with them, though the salamander dragon was going in his wolf form.

"Aki-chan inside voice" scolded his sister and the boy nodded. He was so happy to meet the town where his dad grew up. Besides there was a fair and he was going to it. It was going to be so fun.

"Remember Aki-chan to hold your sister's and Kaito's hand and obey them" Kaien said "Also don't talk to strangers or accept any gift" the former hunter said.

"I promise I will" the boy said **geez I'm 8 years old, I already know to take care of myself **the boy thought but smiled and nodded at his granddad.

"Oi kid" Yagari said "no funny games and… take care" the man said and looked straight at the icy grey eyes.

**he's so scary** Aki nodded. He liked his other grandfather best. Kaien was not scary, the man was weird...

**xX— Twilight Mansion**

Tsukumo was resting in one of the sofa chairs. He was upset with Takashiro. He could not believe the man had hid them the whereabouts of Zess. The Zweilt felt betrayed. He considered the Opast as his brother.

"Hey are you okay?" Shusei soft voice was heard behind him but Tsukumo did not pay attention to him. The young Zweilt was so upset that even the birds were avoiding.

"Tsukumo?" Shusei asked once again, he was worried about the boy. There was something about him that made Shusei wanting to protect him. It was some kind of love that he could not identify yet.

"I'm fine!" spat the boy "I wish everyone stop asking me that" he said replied angrily and sighed

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help" Shusei said and started to leave but was stopped by Tsukumo worried voice

"No, it's okay I just..." Tsukumo replied embarrassed. He did not want to explode the way he did, much less in front of Shusei "I care for Zess" he whispered "And when Yuuki-chan decided to marry Reiga I felt sad for him" the boy said in a broken voice

"Were… were you in love with him?" Shusei asked

"What!?" The young Zweilt's eyes opened wide as he flushed furiously "No, why do you ask that?" the boy squeaked. Nevertheless Shusei just stared at the boy. He did not like the boy's reaction neither the flushing face.

Tsukumo looked at the floor and sighed "Well at first I liked him" he confessed "but then I knew he was in love with Yuuki-chan and well I realized that…"

"That he could not be yours" Shusei cut him off

"No!" The boy yelled "I began to talk to him and well…." His cheeks blushed again "he kinda figured out that I liked him"

"So he rejected you?" the older one asked angrily

"It was more I realized I like him but not as you thing" the boy lifted up his face and stared at Shusei's hazel eyes "I love him but as an older brother" the boy said with a slight smile

"oh…" Shusei stared at the boy's soft features and could not help to think how beautiful the boy was "but you were so upset with Takashiro…"

"I know I should not have reacted that way but I was so upset"

Shusei nodded. He could not stop staring at the boy. He did not like the frown on the boy's face. He was jealous that Tsukumo felt attracted to Zess. Nevertheless the opast had left and Tsukumo realized his feelings for the opast. However he did not like the way the boy had reacted, with so much pain and betrayal. He was about to hug the boy when Hotsuma's voice yelled his name

"Shusei!" the blond man yelled as he came running "here you are" he said as he put his arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"umm well I think I should go and apologize to Takashiro-san" the silver haired boy said softly and wandered off. Shusei was about to follow him but Hotsuma stopped him saying something about he was hungry. Neither of them noticed Tsukumo's eyes painted with sadness.

**xX- Unknown location**

"You are still the same useless, as always" the man's deep voice muttered as he watched the man in black fighting

"If only your brother was here" the man muttered to himself "we still would have the control of everything" sighed heavily "but he decided to betray us…"

The young man continued fighting, trying not to hear the words of the man. He was getting tired of him, the man always said the same as how his brother was better and all those shit.

"Can you believe it" the man kept talking "he left us and join the vampires" said in an exalted tone

"what?" the young man whispered, losing his concentration and injured his hand

"Look at you, you're still so weak!" the man said as he slapped the young's man face. He called one of his most loyal servants and whispered something on his ear.

"Well if your brother wants to hang out with vampires, I'll let him have his fun but then" the man smiled as he sipped his drink, tasting the liquor burned his throat. "he'll be mine…"

Luze clenched his fists regardless of his injured hand. However refrained from hurting his master

"Let's see how our prisoner is today" said the man as he stood and made a hand motion to Luze to follow him "such a unique beauty" he chuckled darkly and walked through the dark hall

"I'm impressed that you could capture such ... creature" he commented as Luze nodded "I heard that his eyes were very beautiful, it's a shame that we cannot see them" the man laughed once again and opened the basement. There lying on the floor was silver-haired boy, blindfolded.

"master…" the boy spoke

**Xx—**

"Kaname-sama the car is ready" Seiren said with a bow

""Very well" replied the pureblood and turned to the nobles who nodded and followed their king

"Soon Zero… soon I will find you…" the pureblood whispered as he left his mansion. He did not know how would Cross receive him, but surely the former hunter would want to know about Aidou's discoveries.

Finally 4th chapter I am not pleased with how this chapter turned out. I know many of you want Zero-rin and Kaname to meet but that will take a while. I have planned that Kaname will meet first one of Zero's family member guess who? xDD

Thanks for reading the fic and also for your reviews I promise I'll reply to them as soon as I can XD


	5. Chapter 5

**X—Unrequited Love-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost the son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI and Shota**

**Luka x Zero and Kaname x Aki maybe Kaname x Zero**

**[x]-Chapter Five**

_**Say my name,**_

_**And every colour illuminates,**_

_**We are shining,**_

_**And we'll never be afraid again…**_

"Look at those things!" Aki's excited voice was heard in the back of the car. His silver eyes taking everything the scenery was showing. He could see the lights illuminating the streets and there on the backgrounds were some rides. There were a lot of families traveling with bags of sweets and few other things. The children were playing games and others stayed admiring the fireworks. "Lux! Look at that!" He smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the enormous Ferris wheel. Lux just smiled slightly. She was enjoying the town but by no means would react like her brother. She tended to be more serious and demure just like his father –Luka- she tended to keep her emotions. She did not pay much attention to the games but her eyes were astonished with the scenery. She could see paper lanterns hanging paper at each sides of the street. The spectacle of lights was beautiful.

Kaito let out a chuckle, he never imagined that his dear friend would end up married with children yet he was happy. He imagined Zero's children would be a little grumpy and stubborn but he realized that the girl had a serious attitude and she was quiet. Maybe she had acquired a bit of the character of her other parent, while Aki reminded him of Ichiru when he was little. Too fragile and innocent he told himself. He parked the car near a public parking, not far from the main streets where the rides and other stuff were.

"Okay, what you want to do first?" the brunette asked. His hunter senses told him that in the distance were some vampires, fortunately they were not level E. They seemed to be some nobles so he did not take much importance to it however he would still be alert.

Lux felt a little uneasy. Apparently she also noticed these presences. They reminded her of those monsters that attacked her. She was not going to admit it but she was afraid. The girl was terrified that those things would attack her again or something worse: hurt Aki.

"I want to go to the Ferris wheel!" Aki sang with a smile on his face. Lux just nodded. She wanted to leave that place, those auras were creeping her out. Kaito noticed the reactions of the girl but said nothing he just nodded and the three of them began to walk towards the main road.

"There are too many people" Lux complained Lux. She did not like crowds.

"I guess once we're at the game there won't be so many people" Kaito said with a slight grin, because the girl's words reminded him too much of Zero. The ex-human was not a fan of the crowded places.

"Hmph!" Aki puffed his cheeks cutely and took her hand pulling Lux "C'mon and stop whining" he said with a smile "You are say that for us to leave but I know you do because you do not want to go to the game" he look suspiciously at his sister and then a smile played on his face "You're afraid of heights!" shouted excitedly as Lux just looked exasperatedly and rolled her lilac eyes.

"That's not true!" She complained and then looked away trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Keep lying to you" Aki said and giggled "I know I'm right"

Kaito let out a soft laugh. Definitely those two were Zero's children. They keep making fun of the other and joked but at the end both kids decided to go to the Ferris wheel. And quite contrary to the predictions of the hunter, the game was one of the most crowded. So they had to stand in line and wait a while to get on the ride. Once they wait they could get on the attraction there they could see part of the town from above and also saw the spectacle of lights. The night sky was lit up with figures of animals: tigers, dragons and other figures. Lux was excited by the lights and Aki could not stop looking at the town. Kaito just relaxed in his seat and watched the show as well.

At the end the three of them left the game with a smile on their faces "It was great! We need to do it again!" Aki shouted excitedly

"Aki" Her sister gently scolded him slightly "There are more rides and food stalls and I also want to bu…"

"Look at that!" Aki the cut her off and began to run away. Some ride caught his eyes and he wanted to see it he wanted to try it. The boy knew it was wrong to run away but the ride seemed perfect besides it was a few meters away. It was not like he was going to get lost.

"Aki wait!" Both Kaito as Lux ran behind the child. Lux prayed that nothing bad happened to his brother. She he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**Xx—**

_"Kaname…" His voice was heard in the distance, it sounded broken, lost ... sad_

_The pureblood could see him in the distance. It was him it was Zero's body. His back was facing him and it seemed the boy was near a bridge. He was holding his gun with his left hand it was shaking while his other hand was stained with blood._

_"Zero!" Shouted with all his might and ran to his beloved "Wait!" The pureblood tried to reach him but the hunter's body fell into the void._

_He ran as fast as he could he need to save him. However when he reached the bridge and looked down he found the darkness. There was not a sight of his beloved._

_I lost him again…_

_"I can not see my face anymore..." Whispered the ex-human and Kaname turned to where the voice was heard._

_"Zero I will ..." He stared at his beloved. The lilac eyes were empty. His skin paler than ever and his hands… his hands were full of blood._

_"Can you see it?" He asked as his body began to fade_

The pureblood awoke abruptly. That dream showed him one of his worst nightmares. Once again he had lost his most beloved person and although it was only a dream, Kaname knew that this could become real. He could not allow it he needed to find him. He needed his Zero with him.

He looked around and found himself in his limousine, apparently he had fallen asleep. Beside him was Takuma and the noble also was sleeping. He sat back as he poured a glass of cognac charged with two pills of blood. Seiren had informed him that they were outside the town near Cross Academy. The pureblood just nodded ant turned his face at the window he was struck by the multitude of people in the streets. He honestly had no idea that the town had grown so much, the changes were so notorious. This place was not like the town in ruins from before. Then he realized that there was some kind of festival and that's why the streets were full of people.

"Seiren, stop the car" The pureblood ordered. He needed some fresh air and also wanted to see said attraction. The noble nodded and stopped the car near a street that was not so crowded. Kaname got off the car. Meanwhile the nobles of the other car realized that their king had made a stop and so they did the same.

"Kaname-sama…" Ruka and Aidou whispered at the same time but the pureblood just shocked his head.

**xX—**

"Something is happening" Takashiro said as he settled his black long coat. He looked at his secretary who just sighed "What do you mean?" she asked with a sigh. Something told her that something powerful was coming and she was not sure if it was a good or bad sign.

"Those attacks against Zess and his family" said the head of the clan Giou "I know Reiga had nothing to do with this but something tells me that someone more powerful is behind it"

Ibuki looked at him with concern in her eyes "Do you think we should tell Yuki?" she asked timidly after all she cared for her nephew

"No" replied the man "As much as he care for Zess, it is not safe to alter him" Takashiro replied "Not in the state he is" Ibuki nodded and sighed. It was a bad idea to worry Yuki especially in his condition.

"But I think I will pay a visit to Reiga" he said as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Is it safe?" the women asked Takashiro. However the man did not answer and just spoke to his phone

"Prepare the car…"

**Xx—**

Meanwhile in the same house though in another room were Toko and Aya, both were drinking tea. The day was quiet, since not of them had to investigate cases of Duras hanging around the city. The Zweilt boys had made some plans. Something about guys stuff so Toko decided to spent her day relaxed and gossiping with Fuyutoki's sister.

"I can assure you. I know my brother very well" commented the honey-haired girl "Although he does not accept it, I know it still affects him the departure of Zess" She sighed softly as she took a sip of her hot drink.

Aya nodded. She too had noticed Tsukumo had entered a state of depression upon learning of the sudden departure of the Opast. The girl was worried because it was not normal to see the always jovial Tsukumo locked his room. The boy loved nature and he always spent roaming the gardens, listening to the birds singing and sometimes talking to the animals around the mansion.

"I think my brother felt something more for Zess" she whispered as she combed her hair.

"But did not you also felt the same, Toko-chan? Aya asked with a grin hiding in the corners of her lips

"What!" Toko choked and looked at her friend with wide eyes "What gives you the impression that I have feelings for Zess?" She asked

"Well let's see, apart from Yuki-san. You were close to the Opast" she said with an impish grin "Besides more than once you blushed when he was around you"

Toko frowned as puffed her cheeks exasperated "We're just friends" then she blushed "And the reason why I always blushed was because one of my lovers resembled him" She said softly and glared when Aya chuckled.

And that was the truth, even though Zess resembled an old lover. She had no feelings for the Opast, she only saw him as a good friend and the protector of Yuki-chan but that was all. Certainly she did not understand why Aya asked that and she was not the only one. Hotsuma and Shusei had questioned her feelings for the Opast as well. Toko was not going to deny that Zess was an attractive man, a demon she corrected herself but she did not plan to fall in love, not now and certainly not with Zess.

"Speaking of having feelings for another person" muttered the raven-haired girl "I've noticed that Shusei has been acting odd" she said as she took one of the cookies from the plate.

"What do you mean?" Asked the guardian Zweilt intrigued by the comment of her friend.

"Well lately it seems that he always tries to avoid Hotsuma…"

Toko nodded. She had noticed Shusei strange behavior such as avoiding Hotsuma and spending too much time with her brother. If it were not for Hotsuma and Shusei were dating. Toko could swear Shusei was courting his brother. However that thought faded quickly. She knew the bond Hotsuma and Shusei shared. Since their previous lives they had been together and such bond can never be broken. She knew Hotsuma loved Shusei. And apparently the brunette also had feelings for the God's Voice.

Still seems he's always keeping an eye on my brother…

**xx—**

Cross residence was quiet as both Yagari and Cross had gone to settle some affairs at the Association. Toga also needed to find some information about the recent attacks on Zero. He was pretty sure that someone began to make moves and eventually there would be a confrontation worse than the one given years ago between hunters and vampires. He did not like at all the idea of demons wandering in these areas. And it bothered him that Kaien was hiding things from him. He would have to talk with his lover and ask him. Rather he would order him to contact his lost relative about this issue.

Since no one was in the living room Sodom decided to watch one of the many anime all were special collections from Kaien Cross. He had decided to stay at home even though Lux and Aki had asked him to come. He knew he could use his wolf form and accompany them even though he was not going to get to the rides in that form. And definitely using his other two forms were not an option. It would be unusual to use them in a town that was mostly populated by humans. He knew he had to protect his masters but neither Luka nor Zero had asked him to. It seemed that Zero-sama trust the person who had accompanied his young masters to the town.

Upstairs in one of the rooms for guests were Luka and Zero. The ex-human was lying on the bed. Lilac eyes narrowed slightly, his skin slightly paler than usual. His head was tilted slightly on one of the pillows, silvery strands hiding part of his neck. Beside him was Luka was sitting in the chair beside the bed, his hands intertwined with his beloved's one.

"It's okay I just need to rest" He said as he closed his eyes. Zero was a little tired and he really wanted to sleep. The vampire hunter knew that his current situation was not due to the blood thirst. He fed from Luka regularly and had already surpassed the risk of falling into level E. The distinctive blood of the Opast had strengthened him thus demon's blood had healing and regenerative properties. Zero had realized this and they proved it when he became pregnant with Lux. The question was why so suddenly he began to have headaches and excessive fatigue. He did not know but apparently there was something up with him though he not explained it yet. It was odd because he knew he was not sick or hurt though he always felt tired.

Luka was not happy. He did not know what could be wrong with his husband and not having an accurate answer worried him greatly. After all in Zero's veins flowed the blood not only human and vampire but also demon blood, blood that belonged to the demon king. This was because long ago before Luka met the Zweilt guardians and his future husband, he was one of those most loyal servants of the demon king thus he had the privilege of drinking his blood. Luka knew that the king never forgive his betrayal and feared that somehow the demon could do something against his family. And something was telling him that if the king ever found that Luka had a family, he could hurt them and hurt the Opast as well.

"Stop thinking so much, you're giving me a headache" commented Zero with his brow slightly furrowed.

"I thought you said you did not know the reason for your headaches" Luka grinned

"Baka!" Zero snorted and went to hit his husband's shoulder but a contraction in the lower part of his abdomen stopped him. He moaned from the intense pain and squeezed tightly Luka's hand while his other one was pressing his stomach. Luka approached him, silver eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked while trying to reassure his husband.

"It hurts…" Zero whispered before passing out. Luka just held him and ran a hand through his cheek. He frowned at the hot touch and realized he was starting to get a fever. Luka was hoping the hunters could return soon to see what was wrong with his beloved and also begged Aki to ask Takamiya-san to stay more time in the village. The last thing he wanted was to worry the children and was more than sure that Zero would not like them to see him in this state.

**Xx—**

The streets were infested, there was so many people moving from one side to another, children screaming and running. It was really a headache. Kaname's inner circle thought. At least one of them was really happy that his king decided to stop. Hanabusa Aidou seemed immune to the noise. We have to remember that vampires have a better sense of hearing than humans. This helps them to capture its prey quickly and also to protect themselves from any attack. However the blond vampire was really excited and could not stop his smile as one of his fantasies finally came true: a town full of people and all sorts of candies.

For the first time he could enjoy his favorite food and without the need to...

"Hanabusa" Before he could take a step forward, his cousin's hand landed on his shoulder.

The blond sighed knowing that his cousin would not let him have a little fun. He cursed himself for being so obvious. He turned his head and threw daggers at his cousin. Why was his cousin had to be so annoying? Hanabusa did not understand, the town was full of people that meant it was his opportunity to taste a little of blood.

"I know what are you thinking and the answer is no" Akatsuki commented as he held his grip on his cousin's shoulder "Now let's go with the others before Kaname-sama begin to wonder where we've gotten" Kain knew his cousin always ended in trouble. He was such a troublesome cousin and as always Kain also had to pay for the stupidity of his cousin. Several times, while still attending Cross Academy, Hanabusa got into trouble and Kaname not only scolded the blond but also Akatsuki for not stopping his cousin. He had to admit that somehow Aidou had matured well just bit because sometimes that childish attitude came to light causing too much trouble and this time he did not want to be scolded. Better keep an eye on his cousin in case the idiot escape.

"Akatsuki" the blonde whispered his cousin's name catching the others attention. He gave him a slight nod to keep going and the blond vampire grinned "At least let me see the fireworks" said with a pout

Ruka just rolled her hazel eyes and went to her cousins "We must wait for Kaname-sama" she said in a serious tone.

Kain looked at her for a brief moment and sighed. Apparently she had changed as well. It seemed the three years she spent abroad had opened her eyes and soul. Ruka Souen was no longer the girl with sad and broken eyes. She was not the dreamy girl that thought she could have a chance to win Kaname's affections. Something had happened during that trip, something which made her become a more mature woman and could see things more deeply as if she was able to understand what was happening around her. There was a twinkle in her eyes, and the aura of sadness that enveloped her being had vanished. The sad eyes that Kain used to love were long gone and there was something in new in them that showed desire, yearning and maybe love...

And now that he began to think, he had also changed. He had realized that the love he claimed for Ruka was not the love you have for that special one. It was rather a feeling of protection and fondness. He had grown up with her and somehow among this time his feelings got confused. He would not deny that Ruka was a beautiful woman, but realized that was not love what he used to feel for her.

And just like Ruka, he too had matured and had overcome his infatuation for the girl. Now it was a time where he just has to wait and watch for that special person that will soon appear in his life.

The three cousins moved down the streets until they ran into the other nobles, each of them were lost in thought. They were thinking what was going to happen next, if they would be able to find the ex-human and what would their lord do when…These thoughts were abruptly cut by the thunderous sound of fireworks and the light show that appeared in the sky.

Not far from there, just fifteen meters away was the dark-haired girl. She had seen her younger brother running towards one of the stalls of sweets but with so many people around the silhouette of her brother mixed among the others.

"Shiki" Takuma turned to his friend. They were waiting for his friend outside the store. "I feel some level E coming closer" the blond claimed while Shiki nodded. He too had felt these auras but also noticed a stronger one. This one did not belong to a vampire or a hunter, it was something else.

"I swear I'm going to kill you Aki!" Lux cursed under her breath. She did not want her little brother to get lost or hurt. "I should have asked Sodom to come with us" she whispered with concern in her eyes "he surely could reach Aki better than me.."

"Shiki, you wait for Kaname" Takuma said and walked at the other side of the street "I'll alert the others"

Inside the store Kaname finished paying and was about to leave. He also felt those auras and feared that something bad happened, especially now that several humans were celebrating in the streets unaware of the creatures.

**xx-**

They were about to attack and right now it was a good time to it, with so many people on the street. It was going to be so easy to make the ambush, besides they needed to feed the vampires. These creatures were weak-minded but once controlled could be very useful, especially in cases where sacrifice was needed. It was time to continue what its master had begun. Its plans had stopped due that stupid stability between races. And if vampires did nothing about that then they would do it. They would take what rightfully belonged to them and it did not matter if they had to start war. In fact it was what they were waiting for.

"Move beasts" one of them shouted as he threw another spell to the levels E

"We almost reached our goal" spoke one of the Opast as he let out a smirk.

"Where are you Aki?" Lux whispered. She was so determined to rescue her brother that failed to notice she was away from the main streets and reached one of the alleys. Everything was dark and lonely. She shivered a little, because the bad feeling was there, reminding her something bad was about to happen. She brought her hand into the pocket of her jacket where the gun of her dad was. Yagari had given it to her in case something happen. It was not as if he did not trust Kaito but it was better if one of the children was armed.

Lux paused a moment. She had run a lot and do not want to get lost. But it seemed she already was though she did not recognize this place. She was in the middle of the alley and now had to decide to come back or continue walking to the end of the alley where it could be seen a little of light. She decided to continue. Holding the gun tightly she moved. Her hands trembled slightly as she felt that something was watching her.

She did not know what it was, but she had to move fast. There were eyes in every corner, though she could see them or touch them. Yet she started walking faster and faster_ I want to go home…_ she was feeling his heart began to race. The weapon was becoming visible and she held her tightly. "Dad…"

"Why are you leaving so soon little one" One of them spoke. Lux opened her eyes wide though she could not see a thing. She was scared but she was not about to show it. Those things were the same who attack them… those things those beasts where the ones who almost killed them

"G-go away!" She threatened raising her gun, pointing forward but a dry chuckle was heard from behind "that gun won't harm us" it said as placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed _dad…**. **_

"Aw… we just want to tell you something" he said with a laugh

"it appears the little one is afraid" Other voice spoke

"Maybe we should drink her blood ."

"Let us taste your blood..."

_No!_ She thought as she tried to see the creatures without any success. Lux was afraid but would not show it. She was going to fight and she was going to k… she wanted to go home. She fired three times without success because the voices only began to laugh and shifted places. There were several echoes

_**Laughs…**_

_**Groans…**_

_** Whispers in the dark**_…

The space became smaller and smaller.

**BANG!**

That sound… He would recognize him anywhere. Silver bullets…

Bloody rose!

"Sir, your change..." the cashier yelled but the brunette had already left the place.

"Kaname .." His cousin whispered but followed the pureblood. He was not listening as he ran to the other side of the street when the fire was set. Both of they entered the alley.

_It must be him, it must be Zero ..._ Kaname's mind could not stop thinking. He knew the gun was his, he knew it was Zero and it seemed his silver angel was in trouble.

When they reached at the place they felt it: vampires level E and other creatures yet there was no sign of him. Kaname could not feel it he could not feel Zero.

"No!" There was a piercing cry as she felt the weapon was snatched from her hands and fell away from her

"We just want your blood ..."

Lux closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had to protect herself "I'm not anyone's food" She tried to sound confident as she felt a force emerged from her body. As her eyes were closed she was unable to realize the light surrounding her small frame. Nevertheless Kaname and Senri noticed it.

_**Flashback…**_

_"Lux…" Zero whispered as he held the baby_

_"She's strong" Luka commented as he admired his little princes. Her huge lilac eyes emitted a very special shine. He knew his daughter had the skill but could not tell that it was. Yet just by the look of her eyes he could tell that whatever the power was it would be very strong…_

_"Lux, what's wrong?" Her father asked as wiped the tears from her cheeks "It was so dark" the little girl hiccupped while trying to control the trembling of her body, but the spasms were so strong._

_"It was a nightmare" Luka said as he kissed the girl's forehead_

_"But then the light appeared and protected me" she whispered as she hugged her father and rubbed her eyes_

_"The light is always by your side…"_

**_Flashback ends_**

"It's a girl ..." Senri whisper as he watched the body of the girl began to glow completely. The levels E began to disintegrate due the daggers form of light ripping through their bodies.

"Dad ..." she sighed as she let the force overpower causing a great explosion.

Both Kaname and Senri were struck by the demonstration of power. Those light rays shaped as daggers had come from the girl, who was now on the floor and apparently unconscious due the great amount of power used.

Kaname was the first to react approached her. The pureblood noticed Bloody Rose lying on the floor and took it. As always the gun did not harm him.

"Who is she?" Senri asked as soon as he reacted.

"I don't know…" Kaname answered. He did not know who the girl was. He needed answers and wanted to know where he was. Where his Zero and why this girl was carrying his gun.

Kaname lifted unconscious body of the girl. Something in her scent reminded him of his silver angel. Both Senri and him walked to a more enlightened street.

They placed the girl on the floor. The little one slowly began to move her eyes blinking several times

Lilac eyes...

She shuddered: that aura… Was like theirs

_I'm scared..._

"Hey…" Senri was the first to speak as Kaname just stared at the girl. Her eyes have the same color of his. And the face slightly similar to Zero

She frowned and stood up, ignoring both. Her eyes showed surprise at the sight of one of them holding his dad's gun. In an outburst she managed to grab the gun pointing the gun at the man.

"Stay away beast!" Kaname could swear that those words were the same as Zero used to say before… He did not know who this kid was but if she had that gun was because she knew where his Zero was. Kaname frowned and perilously came closer to the girl

"Who are you?" He asked with a soft but dangerous tone

Lux glared at the man and held the gun tightly "Go away!"

Kaname was upset by the tone of voice the girl used. That tone was the same as Zero's and apparently this brat knew where he was "Where is he?" He asked with a growl while showing his fangs. His burgundy eyes had changed to reddish ones.

Lux did not answer neither blinked the single image of fangs and red eyes led her to react. Without thinking she shot at the monster's chest and then she ran away.

"Kaname-sama!" That was Aidou's voice as the rest of the nobles hurried to help their king.

"Stop her!" Senri shouted as he saw the little girl running away from them

**xX—**

She ran as fast as she could. Silver tears flowing down her cheeks. She was scared of those fangs and the eyes:

Red as blood…

_"I'm scared…" _she kept running until the feeling of fear fell upon her whole being and forced her to stop abruptly. She did not care if this was public place she could stopped it. Her body squirmed violently as she began to throw up.

_Can you feel my sorrow?_

_I can feel your grief…_

_I can't stop the tears_

_I fear my sorrow…_

* * *

><p><strong>hi! well this is it 5th chapter! Grrrr Kaname you baka ¬¬ anyway hope you guys like the chapter and...<strong>

**I'm re-writting the 3rd chapter of Mi guardian I might upload the chapter next week**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**X—Unrequited Love-x**

**Summary: **When Kaname's hopes were lost the son of the person he most loved appeared on his life. Can Aki help him to heal his heart?

**Notes: AU a little of Oocness and YAOI**

**Luka x Zero and Kaname x Aki maybe Kaname x Zero**

**xD**

**Past- Zero was 17 when Kaname broke his heart. Kaname well we know he's way older than Zero but at that time he appeared to have 22 xD the same goes for Luka ( his age was never established in the manga) so I made him the same age as Kaname. **

**Yuki Kuran 15**

**Kaito was 22 and the nobles where 21 all of them. **

**Yagari and Toga well I think they're in their mid 40s and for Takashiro as well. **

**Okay for the Zweilt guardians the ages go like:**

**Kuroto 15**

**Yuki, Tsukumo 16**

**Toko, Shusei 17**

**Hotsuma, Senshirou 18**

**Present- Okay so the story begins 8 years after Kaname leaves Zero so that means Zero is 25 now, Luka and Kaname appear to be 30 years old. However as we know Zero and Kaname are vampires so they look a bit young. For Luka well it is not well established if Luka also can reincarnate. So for this story I made Luka an immortal I think it suits him you know he's a demon and I think he can live longer just like vampires. **

**Okay I think I never tell Aki and Lux ages XD silly me well currently Aki is 8 yrs and Lux is 12 yrs old. Naoki is 6**

**Yuki Kuran 23**

**Kaito is 30 **

**Yagari and Toga remained in their 40s and Takashiro as well. **

**Okay for the Zweilt guardians I didn't want them to age. I'll try to explain this in the following chapters. **

** [x]-Chapter Six**

Giou Naoki was a bright child. At his mere six years he was an expert in various arts: from music to literature, painting to martial arts and dark arts. Of course his dad Yuki was not aware of the latter. It was notable how quickly the boy acquired the knowledge. Naoki was like a sponge that absorbed everything he touched and he was always eager to know how the things worked. Reiga was delighted with his son's qualities and often praised him. The ice king always tells his heir he was perfect heir to the clan Giou.

The Duras were delighted by the character of his little master. After all, the boy showed a cool demeanor and was astute, clever and extremely possessive. However Naoki was also becoming suspicious and why not say, jealous of his unborn brother. His father seemed to be more aware of the baby and began to forget about him. Naoki hated it, he hated being ignored and neglected. He was the center of attention, the heir and everyone should admire, respect, love and venerate him. He did not like the idea of everyone was so attentive awaiting the birth of the new baby. His dad Yuki was always tired and had no time to play with him. And his father did not pay him attention because he was always in the main bedroom taking care of daddy and the new baby.

Cadenza's comments did not help at all. The Opast admired the little heir and swore to protected him for the very first time he saw the boy. He wanted to see him as their new king. Cadenza always saw him as a promising young man, however there was a threat and that threat was the new baby. He did not understand Yuki's desire to have another child if Naoki was perfect. The boy had inherited the character and demeanor of his master. So why, why would his master desired such a thing. Another baby would bring trouble he knew it always happened. Entire families were destroyed to gain power. There was always betrayal even between brothers just to get the throne, money or power. Cadenza did not want that, not that he was against betrayal and jealousy. Yet to him Naoki was perfect. He was very sure that great things awaited him so why… why mess with perfection?

Cadenza sighed and shook his head at the small form of Naoki sitting on his favorite couch with a book in hand. He kept promising to himself that the child would not be destroyed, he would be their next king and Cadenza would do anything to achieve that goal.

"Reading again?" The Opast commented. He knelt in front of the chair and frowned when he saw that the boy kept his head down. Dark strands of hair covering half of his face and deadly grips on the book. It seemed that Naoki was venting his anger in said object.

"I hate him" The boy whispered hoarsely, treacherous tears threatening to fall. He was not crying the young boy told to himself. He was six years old and was a big kid. This was not time for such foolishness. Nevertheless it hurt, it hurt a lot that everyone in the house was on the lookout for that thing. Yes that baby was a thing. The baby was not his brother. He never wished to have a brother. He was fine with just his dad, father and Cadenza. Heck he even preferred his dad's slaves. But now he was going, no he had to share his parent's love with that stupid baby and he did not want it. Naoki Giou was not a child to share.

"Naoki" Cadenza said softly "I know how you feel" The Opast smiled when he saw the boy's eyes stared at him widely. Tears stood proudly in his eyes, none of them dared to fall. This action showed the strength of the young one.

"You don't have siblings, Cadenza" The boy pointed out and huffed.

"Oh, but I did…"

**Xxx**

"I know my son and I know something has been bothering Naoki" Yuki said as he stroked his swollen belly. He had the feeling that something was up with his littlest one. The boy no longer played or smiled he just kept quiet and distracted. He was always thoughtful and distant. And every time someone mentioned the arrival of new baby, Naoki threw a tantrum or ignored them. Yuki was almost sure that his son was jealous of the new baby. The light of god related this behavior with Naoki always been the center of attention and now that a new baby was coming it began to steal the attention that was addressed first to the Giou's Clan firstborn.

"Naoki is feeling jealous, it happens with all children when they are going to have a new sibling" Reiga reassured him as he sat with his husband and placed his hand on the belly "Once the baby is born Naoki will feel curiosity and that jealousy will disappear" Reiga had seen his heir behavior but also knew that Naoki was a very possessive child and right now he was feeling displaced. However once the new baby was born Naoki would be more than happy to have a younger brother and yes Reiga knew it would be a boy. He did not want to have a girl because he considered them weak and his family needed strong warriors.

"Still I'm not sure I think we need to talk with him and assure him that we'll love both of them" Yuki sighed heavily as he leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. The pregnancy was very complicated since its inception and exhausted him a lot. He spent most of the time sleeping or sometimes when he was not too weary he loved to read with Naoki. Reiga was not worried he knew Yuki was strong and nothing bad would happen.

**Xxx**

She kept running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks, heart racing like crazy with overwhelming fear. She knew those people were the same as the ones who attacked her when they were travelling, those beast were: vampires…

Lux acted by instinct and set fire to the beast however she knew and felt that said best was stronger and more dangerous that the others. Lux was scared and the only thing she wanted was to be with her parents she wanted to feel saved. She needed the protection and the light that used to emanate from his daddy. Yet she knew they were far from her and she knew her dad would be proud of her. With that in mind she quickened her pace. The streets were covered with utter darkness, narrow and lacked of people. But that did not stop her, she was going to be okay and these beasts will not catch her. She was strong, her father had taught her to protect herself and survive.

_Sounds of footsteps in sync with the beat of her heart_

_Water drops sliding down her cheeks_

_A determined look_

_Violet eyes flashing safety_

The only sound heard was the one of her feet hitting the pavement and the heavy breathing. She was tired but could afford a stop, not when those beasts were following her. She wanted to scream for help but who was going to hear her? She did not even know this town. She was away from home and doubted anyone was in this area of the town, not when almost everyone was in the main streets where the fair was located…

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou was the first to react seeing with fear how the bullet was heading to his king's chest yet said thing disintegrated just a few centimeters of the pureblood chest. Deep crimson eyes stared menacingly at the spot where the little one was before. That girl, that foolish little girl had dared to shoot him.

"How dare she!" The young blonde cried indignantly "A human rebelling against a pureblood" The noble huffed and clenched his fists. He wanted revenge. No one dared to go against a vampire of high rank. Yet that little trick had dared to face him and especially she dared to...

Threatening to kill a pureblood was a sin

The nobles surrounded the pureblood they were waiting for his command to go and kill the girl. However Kaname kept his deathly glare in the narrow street where the girl had ran off. That girl was human, yes but there was something in her. It was something she shared, a connection with the hunter "Follow her and bring her alive" It was his first command. Eyes changing to deep chocolate staring at every one of the nobles "No matter how but I want her alive. I don't care what you have to do but bring her to me" He finished with a meaningful glance and walked to the other side where the car was parked and waiting for him. The pureblood needed a drink and also needed to ponder what had just happened. Seiren was already there waiting for her master.

"Come on! That girl can not hide or slip away from us" Aidou said as he used his speed and vampire senses to locate the girl. The others followed him with the exception of Takuma.

The noble followed his friend to the car there was something fishy about the girl. Kaname got to the car and prepared himself a glass of artificial blood. He drank it quietly as he saw Takuma entering. "That girl has some resemblance to Kiryuu-kun" Takuma said while chuckling "The same arrogant and carefree attitude, almost as if she was his dau..." He could not finish his sentence because the glass on the pureblood's hands exploded.

Takuma winced and removed his smile from his face he was slightly pale "But that would be unlikely" Takuma lowered his voice the meaningful look Kaname was giving was enough to silence him. Despite of being Kaname's best friend, Takuma knew he was also dealing with a pureblood one that could prove to be cruel and dangerous when the situation requires it and the noble did not want to die at least not yet.

"Whatever relationship she has with Zero I want that girl. If what you say is true, his dad will come to the rescue and then..." He paused a sinister smile forming on his face then I can have him once again here with me...

**Where he belongs…**

_Light…._

_Noise…_

And then when she last expected it she had hit upon an exit, the light blinded her eyes but she was relieved when lights of various colors and the noises of people walking, children playing greeted her. Yet she did not lower her steps. Lux kept running with all her might, her breathing was becoming more agitated and she could feel the pulse of her heart beat faster. Lux knew that if she slowed down her pass those beasts would try something even if they were in a street with filled with people.

Tears were welling but not as strongly as before, there were some people who tried to stop her but she dodged. With no idea where in the town was and knew nothing of her brother Aki or Kaito-san, she kept running thinking about her parents and how much she wanted to see them.

"Lux?" And suddenly she hit something or rather someone, someone called her name. Her first instinct was to run once again but another person stopped her. Amethysts irises were set at the couple and a breath of relief let out of her mouth.

"Aki, then ... I ... them the beasts ..." It was the last thing she said before the exhaustion took over her body and lost consciousness "vampires…."

"Toga, what do we do?" Cross asked while carrying the unconscious body of his granddaughter. He was surprised and worried when he noticed the girl running directly at them as if something or rather someone was chasing her.

"First we must find Kaito and the other child, then we'll investigate what happened" said the other hunter with a sigh. He had a feeling that something bad was coming and he was not going to like it. They began to walk as Toga check for his cell phone he needed to make sure that both Kaito and Aki were safe or at least together. "Oh and Kaien" He called over his shoulder "Not a word to Zero" Cross was going to reply but Toga's serious look silenced him. The former hunter just nodded and prayed for his other grandchild to be safe. He sensed that Luka was a dangerous person and did not want to know him angry. Besides Toga was right: Why to worry Zero if they could take care of the situation? They just need to find Kaito and ask him what had happened and why was Lux running all alone and scared.

But more importantly what kind of vampires had dared to hurt her?

**XxX**

Meanwhile far away from all the drama in the Twilight Mansion to be precise the Zweilt guards were having their free day. After the heated discussion with Takahiro, none of the guards had been able to get the whereabouts of Zess. Tsukumo was still angry with Takahiro and he often stayed his days alone in the gardens even his older sister Toko could not get him out of his slight depression. Aya tried to do everything possible to make Tsukumo smile more and re- integrated with the others. Another person who was concerned about Tsukumo´s behavior was Shusei. Lately his thoughts diverted to the shy boy with platinum hair.

Even this day Shuseit could not help but think about the other Zweilt. His honey-like eyes looked distant and serene as he was in deep thought. "Oi Shusei!" Hotsuma's voice broke into his thoughts. Thoughts that scared him and also made him feel that special warmth in his heart.

"I was looking for you" The taller boy said with a smile. His boyish face denoted his joy. Hotsuma always seemed to be unconcerned about what was happening around him and seemed interested in only one thing: Shusei. "You need to eat something" He said as Shusei finally realize that Hotsuma carrying a bag. However his eyes drifted back to the lone figure of the God's Ears.

"I'll eat later" The brunette said and he excused himself. Hotsuma oblivious to Shusei feelings nodded and said something about go to find Senshirou in order to have revenge on a video game.

"Hey" Shusei said softly as he walked over to where Tsukumo was leaning against the trunk of a tree. His eyes were closed and his face held no expression, however Shusei could read the sadness in it.

Hazel-green eyes began to open slowly and fixed on the newcomer "Do we have a mission?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. This action did not go unnoticed by the other who thought it was cute.

**Stop it Shusei!** The brunette scolded himself mentally and smiled "No, I wanted to know if you wanted to you know talk and stuff" He said with a half smile. The younger one just stared at the brunette but did not say anything. For him it was strange to see the other approach and speak to him so warmly. It was not as if he did not like it but it was odd in a good sense. Besides Shusei and Hotsuma were always together, they complimented each other they were like sun and light, water and fire. It was something obvious as they both were a couple and Shusei was used to stay at Hotsuma's side. However to Shusei starting a conversation it was new. Yet Tsukumo felt happy that someone other than his sister cared for him.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Shusei asked once again. He stared at Tsukumo's blank expression and sighed. For Shusei was also strange to see the younger Zweilt this quiet. The boy was pretty active. He loved to talk to everyone and even doing activities with his sister and the other Zweitls. Yet right now seemed as if he was a dead person and Shusei hated it. He hated the fact that the younger Zweilt had become less talkative. He cared for the boy and it worried him. It worried him to see Tsukumo with this depressive aura and sadness around him. He wanted no he yearned for Tsukumos's smile and kind personality. He wanted to make him smile and…

The past months were hell for Shusei. He had had an internal fight about these new feelings strange feelings. He had never noticed this person in the past but now it was as if said person was an essential part of him. He could not understand those feelings and tried to avoid them burying them deep inside his heart. He was confused and frightened. One hand he loved Hotsuma or so he thought. However with the disclosure of these new feelings of protectiveness toward Tsukumo, a mishmash of feelings and passions that he had never known.

"Why are you so worried?" Tsukumo's voice broke into his thoughts. And the brunette thanked this intrusion. He did not want to continue breaking his head with such thoughts. His eyes softened slightly and he sighed "You've been rare lately and well I wanted to help" He said leisurely, trying to hide such emotions he started to feel. His eyes remained fixed on lonely figure of the silver-haired boy. He was surprised to see a slight scowl adorning that face and internally rejoiced though it was a grimace at least he had been able draw an emotion from the other boy's face. Meanwhile Tsukumo was starting to get upset. Disillusionment showed up as he believed that his sister had sent Shusei to talk with and try to help him. The silver-haired boy sighed lowered his gaze. He did not want to look at Shusei in the eye because he did now want to show the disappointment and anger that showed in his eyes

It was such a beautiful and stupid illusion ...

"Listen, I would like to..." He could not finish his sentence because the young Zweilt stood abruptly from his site

"I have to go" He muttered while silver stripes hid part of his face. Shusei watched him, wondering if he should follow him mentally or let him go. He ended up with the second choice while observing as the silhouette of the younger hid among the trees.

Stupid stupid stupid…. Tsukumo kept murmuring to himself.

**Xxx—**

There's too much hated inside your soul" He pointed at the boy's chest "I can feel it flowing through your body, is so electrifying, so pure" he smiled a sinister and lifeless smile "Pure hatred"

"Tell me my dear" He reached the youn one's chin "What will you do?"

"What are you willing to give in return for what rightfully belongs to you?" his fingers traced the thin skin, so soft to the touch. He never got tired of this perfect soul, this little bird, this being who had been banished. This being had become his most perfect creation, his eternal company.

"I'll kill them ..." the young's voice whispered it was dry and lifeless as if this poor child were nothing but a ghost.

"Very well" The man smiled "Luze come here please" He offered his hand to the young one and leaded him to the table "Come and join us"

"There is so much I have to teach you but I'm afraid we don't have enough time my dear…" He offered a glass of silver liquid to the child and smiled when said child took the offered glass. "Luze here is an expert on the business"

"Nee Luze, why don't you show our precious how pure your hate is?" the man asked he watched with pride as the child bear the pain and burning that ate away his soul. He enjoyed the pain, arguably if there was no pain life had no sense. He wanted to share the pain he wanted the other to suffer and experience the passion.

"I'm waiting Luze…" The Opast clenched fists, this action did not go unnoticed by the man. A volley crashed on his back, tearing his clothes with it. Small blades embedded in his skin. The Opast endured the pain and clenched his jaw tightly. He did not want any cry of pain came out of his mouth.

Zess….

Very slowly, like a like a predator stalking its prey the Opast walked towards the young one and in one swift motion threw him to the floor. The child's body crashed to the ground. Skillful hands stripped the boy's pants.

_I will deal with this_

_I'll receive the pain as my ally_

_They will teach me they will hear me_

_And I won't have to deal with this again_

_They will not betray me…_

The daggers tore his skin, but he did not feel the pain. He was already accustomed to something stronger. In the past he had felt such strong pain worse than physical one. Something about his past was eating away his soul: loneliness was tied to him from the very first moment he was born, seen the disappointment in their faces and feeling helplessness of not being able to become more. To always been in the shadows and always destined to be the other the forgotten one.

Always listening to what others were saying and trying to overcome the false accusations, the prejudices, the reprimands and disillusions. He knew it, all his life had been a cycle of loneliness this time he could bear this punishment and was sure that once his physical wounds healed the so called pain would go away. Yet the wounds of his soul were incurable...

And he understood. He knew it was pointless to deny something that was still latent and even if he wanted to he could never forget.

**Xxx—**

For Yuki it was just another day of loneliness to continue with the mask she was forced to carry. The pure smile was gone long ago. The light in her eyes was vanished. She was a pureblood and had to move on. She could not afford the tears, or the sadness. Her smiles could be the purest, innocent and enchanting. To the other's eyes Yuuki Kuran was a very happy person. She lived a charmed life and had a husband who adored her. Nevertheless reality was different: She was able to lie to the other yet she could never lie to her heart. She knew something broke inside her soul the first time she made such decisions. Stupid decisions she fully regretted.

_**An eternal life...**_

What were the benefits of eternal life if the most important thing in your life had been torn? Or rather you had pushed away…

_It was too late_

_Too late my dear…_

**xXx—**

"You are holding back" He murmured against his ear brushing his hand against the pale skin.

"I can't do it" He moaned and let out a painful cry "No more…."

"Yes you can…" The voice sounded harsh but with a hint of support "You always manage to fulfill your goals" he said with a smile "Now keep on practicing" the harsh voice commented and continue with the training.

"I do not understand why you always help me Renjou-senpai" Kuroto's olive eyes fixed on Hotsumas's deep green ones.

"Because I trust you" He replied with a confident voice and a piercing but sincere stare.

As usually happened when someone praised him Kuroto's cheeks turned pink. He could already hear Senshirou in his mind, his mocking voice saying that he blushed so easily.

"Hey are you okay?" Hotsuma asked he was totally oblivious that his previous praise had made Kuroto blush.

"Hai" The young one replied and continued with the practice. He hated the Zweilt's training but somehow it was easy and more entertaining when he had training with the God's Voice. The two continued practicing for about two long and tedious hours until the sudden movement of the trees told them it was time to stop. The sky began to cloud and the first raindrops would soon make its appearance. Both Kuroto and Hotsuma took their things and put on their jackets. Hotsuma took out two bottles of water and handed one to the other boy.

"Thanks" The boy replied taking bottle of water offered. He uncorked it and took several gulps trying to quench his thirst and the tiredness present. Hotsuma did the same but he took all the water in a single pull. "We must go, it will soon start to rain and I have no intention of getting wet"

"Hai" He hurried to follow his senpai and the two walked down the road. Each of them was deep in thought. Though the silence became present neither of them felt uncomfortable. Both had things to ponder about and what better way to do it while walking back to the Twilight Mansion.

Kuroto's mind was busy with Senshirou, while he cared for his partner there was something odd about the guy. Since the break of his engagement Senshirou had been strange, do not misunderstand it it's not like he was hurt of the breakup. Kuroto knew that his partner did not love Tsubaki and she also was not in love with him. However after the breakup and Zess departure Senshirou had been acted really strange. Initially there were subtle changes, but with time these changes in his personality became more frequent and more marked. Also he disappeared for days even a month without telling anyone where he had gone. Kuroto did not question him too much that time. He did not want to intrude on his personal affairs but was worried about his partner. He was trying hard to find a solution to bring back Senshirou as the one he was before.

Hotsuma had a jumble of thoughts inside his head, all of them revolving around a single person: Shusei, his eternal companion, his other half and one true mate.

_Jealousy_

_Anger_

_Love_

_Loneliness_

_Fear…_

All this feelings were spinning and tormenting him over and over. He knew it and more than that he felt it. Hotsuma felt Shusei's changes. The brunette was becoming more open and sociable. He spent more time engaging in conversations with the other Zweilt guardians. Hotsuma knew he should be happy about this progress, however he was rather annoyed. It was not jealousy he kept telling to himself. He wanted Shusei to open up just to him and nobody else. He wanted to be the only one to see Shusei's rare but beautiful smiles and he wanted to hear his laugh. The Zweilt knew it was wrong to want this but he yearned for it. He wanted to be Shusei's only one…

Nonetheless there was another person who was becoming important in Shusei's life, someone that was separating them unconsciously, slowly and thoroughly messed with Shusei's mind and heart. And you may wonder how he knew all of this. He felt it, the first time Shusei talked with this person Hotsuma felt the newly created connection. At first he did not mind because he knew Shusei would never betray him. Yet when this person became quiet and depressed Shusei went to him and tried to help him falling miserably. Hotsuma was able to feel the pain and despair his beloved half had felt. And he did not know if he should worry or not. Despite his attempts, the thoughts that haunted him made him fall in blindness.

Blinded by jealousy he would never achieve happiness…

**Xxx—**

"You want me to calm down, the hell!" Kaito growled as he held Aki's hand. The boy tremble slightly but the brunette did not pay attention.

"Kaito Takamiya you will calm down in this instant!" Kaien's voice spoke with authority and seriousness. He stared at the brown-haired hunter "You are scaring Aki-chan"

"Sorry kid" Kaito murmured an apology and nodded. Then he let go of the hand of the child who went immediately at his sister side.

"Sayori, could you take care of the children please" asked former hunter politely as he made a sign to Takamiya to follow him into the other room. The girl nodded with a slight smile.

_Gosh Kaito was not lying when he said that Zero's children were beautiful... _She thought as she walked with two cups of frothy chocolate. "Now now, why don't we introduce ourselves" She said with a kind voice and stared at the children "My name is Sayori Wakaba and I'm friends with Kaito, Toga and Kaien" The girl said with a warm smile and offered the cups to the children "And also was Zero-kun's friend though I'm not sure if he remembers me…" The girl said the last things to herself.

"I'm Aki and she's Lux" The younger introduced himself and then he pointed at his sister. Sayori smiled tenderly, little Aki was the spitting image of Zero. Of course little one was not grumpy as his father but rather adorably cute. His eyes were a beautiful silver color, enigmatic and mysterious, yet able to show how his soul. Sayori knew Zero's wife must be very beautiful. And she could not help but remembered the past when the hunter was in love with her best friend Yuki Kuran. Or that was she believed, because she never realized that he was in love with the pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran.

"Your mother must be very proud to have such beautiful children" commented the girl as she looked at the other one. The girl's hair color was as intense as night and her piercing eyes identical to Zero's amethysts ones.

"Mom?" Aki asked confusion showing on his face "She means our other father Aki" Lux said as she went to drink her hot chocolate.

"Other fathe…. But how is this…" She did not finish her question. In the vampire world everything was almost possible. Yet she was shocked and confused _Zero married to another man?_ That was something that never in her wildest dreams could imagine. Zero was completely in love with Yuki Kuran unless ...

**XxxxFlashback**

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**_

_**And you say sorry like the angel**_

_**Heaven let me think was you**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**APOLOGIZE**_

_The hunter had his gun tightly fastened, pointing at the pure blood vampire "Kuran the hell are you doing?"_

_"Kaname-sama!" Yuki's voice was distant. The girl was running to where they were. At her side was her eternal and best friend Sayori Wakaba a day class student. The air in that area was too dense and you could feel the tension, sexual tension? Sayori wondered but dismissed the thought immediately. Surely both guys were fighting over Yuki. _

_"I'm merely taking what is mine" He answered calmly as he stared at the lilac's eyes. There was something hidden in those words and the eyes hid more than a threat._

_ Pain?_

_"You bastard!" He threatened the hunter "I'll kill you" He started to pull the trigger but did not dare to finish his action. Sayori noticed the hesitance in the hunter's eyes. Probably he did not want to hurt Yuki by harming the pureblood._

_"Zero!" Yuki shouted, trying to calm her half brother. _

_"Forget it" Zero said in a whisper as he lowered the gun silver bangs covering part of his face "It's too late ..."_

_Neither Sayori nor Yuki were able to understand what that phrase meant but Kaname fully understood it "Very well..." The girl looked at the vampire and was surprised to see lightly wince in the pureblood's face. Such wince quickly disappeared as if it had never been there. Zero meanwhile had walked away he did not to turn back. _

_It was too late…_

_"Yuki, you should go to your room" commented the vampire as he stroked the head of his sister and then left the place._

**Flashback ends Xxxxx**

That could only mean one thing: Zero was not in love with Yuki but Kaname Kuran… But that was impossible right. She always saw hate in the hunter's eyes unless such hatred was a way to hide his true feelings towards the pureblood prince. Zero-kun was in love with Kaname Kuran? The hunter which stated to hate the vampires had fallen in love with a vampire.

_**Ironic….**_

But if Zero was in love with Kaname that only meant that at some point he had to declare his feelings and maybe Kaname refused him for that reason of his hate? All the school knew that Kaname loved Yuki deeply however there were times when he looked at Zero differently. He used to stare at the hunter when he thought no one was looking at him. His eyes showed a hidden emotion a secret… And there it hit her

What if Kaname Kuran was in love with Zero Kiryuu...

**Xx—**

"You say that they were vampires?" Kaito asked an eyebrow slightly raised. He knew those best were not extinct but he did not believe Lux's story. That did not mean that Lux was lying but he could not believe.

"Lux said that these were the same beasts that had attacked her before" Toga replied

"But there have been vampires in this part of town" Kaito argued "The association has been commissioned to finish the levels E" He knew it because he was an active hunter and was trying to do his best doing a deep cleaning, he was one of the main hunters who was responsible for the safety of the city. Therefore he could not believe what the young one said. His reputation would be frowned upon. However he also knew that he could not deny the possibility that these beasts continued living. After all vampires were like cockroaches a plague that no matter how many attempts they tried, it could not ever be completely exterminated.

"I'm afraid these are not level E vampires, Kaito" answered Kaien while adjusting his glasses and letting out a sigh. He had a feeling but did not want to draw conclusions too soon. The best thing was to take precautions and mainly to teach the children how to protect themselves. Kaien knew Zero would oppose it since his ties with the association were broken. But also was aware that his children were hunters by inheritance so they ought to learn about their roots and who knows maybe one of them would follow the Kiryuu's tradition and become a hunter. He could already imagine little Aki becoming an extraordinary vampire hunter or Lux though she seemed to have a delicate air there was something enigmatic surrounding her.

"It does not matter if they were Level E or something else" Toga spoke "The important thing in this matter is that something or somebody was following Lux, and we can not rule out the damn leeches might be reproducing again" He stated while lighting a cigar his blue eyes saw Kaito was about to protest and intervened quickly "I know you have been doing a good job and the new hunters are efficient. They have maintained the security in the area" He took a deep breath and continued "Yet we know that these beasts are still there and they are planning something, so we have to be smarter and fight back" His gaze never left his apprentice, Kaito was still very young and did not know yet how to manage certain affairs. He was too desperate and wanted to do things his way.

"And what you suggest we do Toga-san?" Kaien asked

"Going to the scene and investigate"


End file.
